Home Again
by Beaker Bait
Summary: Ten years ago Elizabeth disappeared while off world. Now after all these years she's finally coming home.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Home Again

Summary: Ten years ago Elizabeth disappeared while off world. Now after all these years she's finally coming home.

Paring: Sheppard/Weir with some McKay/Heightmeyer

Spoilers: Nothing big or specific we don't think.

Warnings: Some minor language, adult themes,

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine. Only the story line and any made up characters that may appear in the story belong to me.

A/N: This story was co-written with help of evil superman and was started before season two aired.

This is a WIP we're both Seniors in high school with little spare time. So when we do get a chance to write it's usually a paragraph here a paragraph there. A good chunk of this story is written out on paper it's just a matter of getting it typed and posted, so hopefully posting won't betoo sporadic.

* * *

Pulling up in front of John's house Aiden turned the car off and sat, his thoughts racing. He couldn't believe it after all these years they'd found her. Dr. Elizabeth Weir was alive and now Aiden was left with the task of telling John. Aiden knew he probably shouldn't be there, that since John was retired he technically didn't have clearance to know about on going activities within the SGC and Atlantis, but Aiden felt John had the right to know. Sighing Aiden climbed out of the car and made his way up to the front door.

"Aiden?" John questioned as he opened the door to find Aiden standing there. Last he'd heard Aiden was still back in Atlantis and not due earth side for a few months.

"Sir, sorry about just dropping by like this, but we need to talk." Aiden spoke trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"No problem, come on in." Deciding to let the 'sir' go - it didn't matter how many times he told Aiden to call him John, the message just never got through - John led Aiden over to the living room, plopping himself down into one of his Lazy-Boys chairs.. Watching as Aiden sat down on the couch John couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the kid so nervous. "So what's up?"

"Well about a week ago AR-2 was on a routine off-world mission and they came across a settlement and..." Aiden trailed off a moment trying to organize his thoughts.

"And?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say sir is that we found her, she's alive." John didn't have to ask who _she_ was, the look on Aiden's face told him all he needed to know.

"Elizabeth" John whispered so softly Aiden barely heard it.

John was shocked this had been the last thing he'd expected to hear when Aiden had showed up at his door. After ten years he finally had proof of what he'd known all along, Elizabeth Weir, the love of his life was alive. When Elizabeth had been declared missing and presumed dead John's life had shattered.

Those first few months had been hell for John, the only thing that had kept him going was the thought of finding Elizabeth and bringing her home. But after six months of searching with nothing to show for it the Brass in Washington had decided to call of the search and presume Elizabeth dead. A month after that John couldn't stand being anywhere near Atlantis, everything reminded him of Elizabeth, finally - for his own sanity - John made the choice to leave Atlantis.

Returning to Earth John resigned his commission, but the small thread of hope that Elizabeth might still be alive had kept John from completely pushing everything to do with Atlantis and the Stargate program out of his life. So John had found a house about half an hour away from the SGC, so that he could be there right away if Elizabeth was ever found.

"She's still alive..." John ran his hands through his hair.

"Yes sir, I've seen her with my own eyes..." Speaking of eyes John didn't miss the way Aiden refused to look him in the eyes.

"I feel a but coming. There's something more you haven't told me."

"Like we suspected she being held by the Genii or mor specifically...by...Koyla..."

"Koyla!" John was instantly on his feet pacing the room.

"...And we haven't been able to get her out yet." Aiden held his breath waiting for John's explosion of anger. He didn't have to wait long.

"What? Why the hell not? You should have gotten her out of there as soon as you knew she was there!" John whirled around to face Aiden.

"Because sir," Aiden calmly stood up, knowing now was not the time to let his own anger and frustration get in the way. "The higher ups felt it too risky to just go barging in there without any intel. Teams have been doing surveillance, mapping the area, learning the guard rotations, the whole nine yards."

Deflating John sighed in frustration, knowing Aiden was doing everything he could. "So why tell me all of this? I mean I don't exactly have the clearance to know any of this any more."

"Because she's your wife, you have every right to know about everything that concerns her, security clearance or not." Aiden paused seeing the surprised look on John's face.

"How'd...?"

"How'd I know you two eloped the last time you were on Earth together?"

"Yeah."

"McKay. Me, Beckett, and Teyla strong armed it out of him when you guys got back. The way you three had been acting we'd known something was up before you'd even left the city."

"Leave it to Rodney to not be able to keep his mouth shut." John slumped back down into his chair.

"Don't worry no one else knows...well Heightmeyer might know, but other than that I'm positive no one else knows, they might suspect but that's all." Aiden sat back down as well. "Also I'm here because we've finally been given the go ahead to get Dr. Weir out and I thought you'd want to be there when it all goes down."

"Damn straight."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You gotta love national holidays. It's Thanks Giving break, which means lots of free time to write.

* * *

"Mom." The light tug on her pant leg caused Elizabeth to look down at her son. The two were in the market place shopping. 

Smiling Elizabeth knelt down in front of the boy, absently rubbing at a smudge on his face. "What, Lucas?"

"I saw one of the strangers again." Lucas whispered in his mother's ear. Instantly Elizabeth scanned the nearby crowd with her eyes. "The ones I told you about, the ones that have been following us."

Sighing Elizabeth stood back up taking the boy's hand in her own, "Let's finish up and get back." These 'strangers' were beginning to worry Elizabeth. The settlement wasn't very big and it was rare for there to be anyone she or Lucas didn't recognize.

Following the ever present guards the two began the trek back to Koyla's home. Before long the small group entered the compound and were approached by another guard.

"Commander Koyla wishes to see you." The guard met them, his gaze roaming freely up and down Elizabeth's body.

Ignoring the guard's appraisal Elizabeth handed her bags to Lucas, managing a slight smile a reassurance when the boy drew back from the guards, "Take these to the kitchen staff."

"Yeah I know what to do mom." Lucas took the bags, then pinned his mother with a concerned stare, "Will you be-"

"I'll be fine. Now go on, straight to the kitchen then back to our room." Ruffling a hand through Lucas' hair, Elizabeth turned to follow the guard.

_'So much like his father in both looks and personality.' _Elizabeth thought absently about her son as she approached Koyla's office, nervously racking her brain trying to think of anything she or Lucas may have done to result in a summons - not that a reason was needed.

Elizabeth had learned early on and the hard way that while her valuable skills offered her protection from the more unpleasant aspects of being a female slave, they didn't keep Koyla from occasionally venting his frustrations out on her. Entering the office Elizabeth dropped her gaze to the floor, stopping in front of Koyla's desk, "You wanted to see me?" She tried to keep her hatred for the man in front of her out of her voice.

Koyla stood up, moving around the desk, "Still defiant in your own way, even after all this time." He touched Elizabeth's cheek with a soft caress before striking her sending her falling to the floor."Trade negotiations between the Genii and the Caldarians have stalled, Cowen has requested your services."

Carefully masking her emotions Elizabeth stood up, with a nod and followed the guard back out of the room. When the door closed behind her Elizabeth took a moment to compose herself. Reaching a hand up to touch her cheek Elizabeth swore softly when it came away with blood on it. Getting impatient the guard prodded Elizabeth to get moving.

* * *

Several long hours later Elizabeth wearily returned to the two small rooms she and Lucas lived in. "Lucas?" Elizabeth called, shuffling into the main living area. 

"You're back finally..." Lucas' voice trailed off as he came from the bed room. His face hardened at the site of the jagged cut on his mother's cheek, blood now dry and crusted around the wound. "He hit you again." Furry blazing in his eyes Lucas quickly grabbed Elizabeth's hand pulling her down onto the small wooden chair in the room. Dampening a cloth he started gently washing the wound.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth held an arm out, "Come here." Silently obeying Lucas wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's neck, letting her hold him close.

"One day when I'm bigger and strong just like dad, I'll make sure Koyla never hurts you or anyone else ever again." Lucas whispered softly, his voice bitter. "Tell me about my father again." Lucas pulled back just enough to turn himself so that he could sit on Elizabeth's lap.

"Your father," Elizabeth, wrapping her arms around Lucas' waist, closed her eyes a slight smile touching her lips, "Is a strong, brave, and caring man..." Elizabeth stopped fighting back tears that threatened to fall.

"Mommy?" Lucas spoke when Elizabeth remained silent. This got Elizabeth's attention, Lucas only ever called her mommy when he was either frightened, hurt, or worried.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day." Elizabeth apologized, brushing away the solitary tear that had managed to escape. "I think it's time for us to go to bed."

"But you haven't eaten." Lucas frowned at his mother, eliciting a soft laugh from Elizabeth.

"Between your constant nagging that I eat and that hair of your's there's no doubting that you're your father's son." Elizabeth ruffled Lucas' unruly hair fondly. After a moment she spoke again, "I'm too tired to be hungry right now."

Knowing this wasn't one of those times to argue Lucas sighed, slipping out of his mother's arms. Giving her one last worried look Lucas took his mother's hand and started for the bedroom.

"I'm fine, I promise." Elizabeth kissed the top of Lucas' head as they laid down on the single bed they were forced to share. Before long both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling his hood higher up on his head John carefully studied the people around him as he crossed the square. Briefly glancing at his companions John pretended to browse through some of the vendor carts.

"You're positive she'll be here?" John whispered to the now Colonel Lorne.

"Yes sir, she's in the market every other day at the same time. Just like clock work." Lorne whispered back.

"Sir," Aiden cut in, his eyes flickering to the right.

Looking in the direction Aiden indicated John's breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of Elizabeth. Holding his breath John subtly motioned for the group to move on. Ducking into a near by alley the grouped waited for their chance.

"There are three guards, same three every time." Lorne spoke softly. "Every time the same two guards disappear into that building," he pointed out a building on the edge of the market place. "You don't need an imagination to know what that place is. The two are always gone for two hours, leaving the third to watch Dr. Weir and the kid. In that time she does her shopping and then the group returns back to Koyla's place."

Shaking his head slightly at Koyla's arrogance John watched the group approach. Getting his first good look at Elizabeth in ten years John felt his blood begin to boil, eyes that once shined and were full of life were now dull and filled with hatred and fear. She was gaunt and much thinner looking than John had ever seen her looking before. What really got John was the cut and bruising he saw on Elizabeth's cheek. Seeing the two guards finally move off John took a quick step forward, but was stop from going further by Lorne and Aiden.

"Wait," Aiden gently but firmly gripped John's elbow. "She'll come this way soon enough."

"Yeah, she always stops at that booth." Lorne jumped in pointing to a booth next to the alley. "We can make contact there."

Giving a slight, frustrated nod John waited; his body tensing as Elizabeth got closer. He could feel and sense the pain and hatred that radiated off of her body. When Elizabeth finally stopped at the booth John made his move, his eyes on nothing but Elizabeth. While John moved towards Elizabeth, Aiden and Lorne discreetly grabbed the guard, pulling him back into the alley to be dealt with quickly and quietly.

"You look like hell, Doc." John dropped his tone as he gently touched Elizabeth's elbow.

Instantly green eyes snapped up in his direction. Swallowing thickly John pulled Elizabeth back into the alley. He didn't miss the way she kept a death grip on the young boy's hand that was with here. As soon as they were out of site Elizabeth had her free arm around John, holding on for dear life. Allowing himself the moment John wound his arms around Elizabeth.

"John." The sound of his name coming from her mouth forced John to hold Elizabeth tighter. Her tears wet his shirt as he cradled her head to his shoulder and chest. John kissed her head softly murmuring comforting reassurances.

"Mommy?" The sound of a small voice brought the two out of their moment. Looking down John saw the small boy plastered to Elizabeth's side, his wide eyes looking farther down the alley. Turning to look John saw Aiden and Lorne returning, John knew it was time to go.

Urging them along John led the group away from the market. John could tell the boy was frightened by the way he was looking around wildly trying to figure out what was going on, there would be time to deal with that later along with the whole 'mommy' issue, but for now it would have to wait. Moving away from the settlement through the woods the group boarded the cloaked Jumper being flown by Stackhouse.

Wanting to give John and Elizabeth a moment alone Aiden and Lorne joined Stackhouse at the front of the jumper, while they headed for the gate. Comprehension dawning that this all wasn't a dream, that it really was happening Elizabeth sat down heavily, closing her eyes briefly letting it all sink in.

"Shh, its OK." John sat down next to Elizabeth wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Inspecting her bruised face, pale with the jagged cut on one cheek John frowned.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth opened her eyes, seeing John's frown.

"Mommy?" Lucas edged in close to Elizabeth, eyeing John cautiously.

"Its OK, every things OK." Elizabeth pulled Lucas into a tight hug. "We're safe now, Lucas I promise." Brushing a kiss along the top of Lucas' head, Elizabeth turned Lucas around to face John. "John I'd like you to meet your son, Lucas Jonathan Sheppard. Lucas this is your father."

"Son?" It took a moment for what Elizabeth was saying to sink in. John had assumed the kid was just somebody Elizabeth had taken under her wing, but now that he really looked at the boy John could see similarities to both himself and Elizabeth. "None of the surveillance teams said anything about...I mean they had no idea..."

"They had no reason to. I know we have a lot to talk about, but that can wait right now I just want to go home."

Nodding his head, knowing now wasn't the time to push for answers John just pulled Elizabeth closer, wrapping his other arm around Lucas. It wasn't long before the Jumper reached the gate and was soon back in Atlantis.

Stepping out of the Jumper one hand holding on tightly to John's, the other resting around Lucas' shoulders Elizabeth took in the faces of Rodney, Carson, and Kate, all there to greet her. Even after all these years her friends still looked just like she remembered - with one noticeable change, Elizabeth didn't miss the rings on Kate and Rodney's left hands and the intimate way they were standing with each other. She would corner them about it later.

"Elizabeth." Carson stepped forward first, glad to have Elizabeth back.

"Carson." Elizabeth let go of John's hand and stepped forward letting Carson engulf her in a hug. Rodney and Kate followed suite. "Where's Teyla?" Elizabeth noticed the Athosian's absence, a knot of fear forming in her chest.

"Mainland." Rodney answered quickly seeing the flash of fear in Elizabeth's eyes. "She wanted to be here but unfortunately something came up and she got caught up with things on the Mainland."

"Mom?" Lucas edged forward between his mom and the others. He wasn't as scared as he had been earlier, but still wasn't quite sure what to make of everything that was happening.

"Allow me to introduce my son, Lucas." Elizabeth absently ran a hand through Lucas' hair. Surprised by Elizabeth's statement the others stood speechless for a moment. "Lucas these are some of my friends I told you about, Carson, Kate, and Rodney."

"Hello Lucas." Kate recovered first, stepping closer holding her hand out.

Unsure Lucas moved closer to Elizabeth, looking at her for what to do. Nodding in reassurance Elizabeth nudged Lucas slightly. Seeing that his mom didn't seem worried Lucas hesitantly reached out and shook Kate's hand.

"Look I know we all have millions of questions, but right now I think it would be a good idea to let these two get settled in first." John spoke up coming to stand next to Elizabeth and Lucas.

"Aye, but first a stop off by the infirmary." Carson started ushering the group out of the Jumper Bay.

After Carson finished giving Elizabeth and Lucas a quick look over he released them with strick orders to eat a good meal and to rest. At various points between the Jumper Bay and the infirmary both Aiden and Rodney had been called away to deal with one thing or another, and since Carson was still technically on duty that left Kate to show John, Elizabeth, and Lucas to guest quarters.

Entering the guest quarters Elizabeth caught Kate's gaze, slightly tilting her head towards John. Understanding that Elizabeth wanted a moment alone with John, Kate turned her attention to Lucas.

"Lucas what do you say you and I go find something to eat?" Kate held a hand out to Lucas, who took it hesitantly after an encouraging nod from Elizabeth and followed Kate out of the room to the mess hall.

Even though all the living quarters more or less had a kitchen area in them, the mess hall was still kept open, mostly as a place where soldiers coming off or going on duty could grab a quick bite to eat. Many of the scientists still ate there as well, since most of them worked odd hours and spent more time in their labs than their quarters it was easier to eat in the mess hall than to cook their own meals.

Once Kate and Lucas were gone John pulled Elizabeth in for a breath taking kiss. "God I've missed you." John whispered breathlessly resting his forehead against Elizabeth's.

"And I've missed you." Elizabeth replied just as soft.

"I wanted nothing more than to kill him." John spoke again a moment later. "I wanted to hunt Koyla down and kill him with my own hands, when I learned it was him who had taken you away from me. I still want to."

"No! John promise me, please that no matter what you won't leave me...leave Lucas to go after Koyla. Order him killed, send a team in to do it if it'll make you feel better, but don't leave and go after him yourself. Promise me, please."

"Elizabeth..." John stopped seeing the fear and pleading in Elizabeth's eyes. "I promise." He whispered softly pulling her close.

"Lucas and I need you to be here..." Elizabeth burrowed into John embrace, murmuring into his chest.

"Shh, I promise I'm not going anywhere." John kissed Elizabeth's forehead lightly. "Now go take that hot bath I know you're dying to take. I'm going to go find Kate and Lucas, if that boy is anything like I was at that age Kate's going to need an extra set of hands."

With a small grin Elizabeth gave John one last kiss, watching as he left in search of their son. As soon as he was gone Elizabeth headed for the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in a mostly empty mess hall Lucas stared longingly at all of the food Kate had placed in front of him and sighed softly. "How much of this is mine to eat? How much do I have to share?" He briefly glanced at the few other people in the room.

"Share...?" Kate blinked in surprise, before shaking her head. "This is all for you. You don't have to share it with anyone."

"All of it?" Lucas stared in disbelief, "But what about my mom?"

"There'll be plenty for her to eat when she gets here." John answered as he slid into the chair next to Kate. "So go ahead and eat up."

Not arguing, but still skeptical Lucas started to eat slowly, waiting for the other shoe to drop. He wasn't used to people - other than his mom - being kind to him, it was starting to make him edgy.

"Better?" John questioned a short time later when Elizabeth joined them.

"Much." Elizabeth sat down next to Lucas. With out thinking about it Lucas slid his plate closer to Elizabeth, giving her better access to the food on it. Smiling slightly Elizabeth ran a hand through Lucas' shaggy hair, absently thinking that it was probably time to get him a hair cut. "Are you being good?" Lucas just gave her a 'who-me?' look that made him look like a spitting image of John.

"Of course he's being good." John smirked, "A regular eating machine."

"They said all of this food was for me, that I didn't have to share with any one." Lucas looked up at Elizabeth in disbelief.

"That's right. You can eat as much as you want, but don't eat too much or you'll make yourself sick. There will be more when you're hungry again."

"Yes ma'am." Lucas went back to his meal.

Taking a good look around Elizabeth inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. "It's hard to believe that after all this time I'm finally home...I keep expecting to wake and be back..."

"Liz..." John reached a hand across the table grabbing Elizabeth's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know." Elizabeth tightened her hold on John's hand.

"Lucas how would you like a tour of the city?" Kate addressed Lucas who was watching his mother with concern etched across his face.

"What about the guards?" Lucas questioned innocently.

Letting go of John's hand Elizabeth turned to face Lucas, "There are no guards, at least not like you're used to. From now on you can do whatever you want, go where ever you want with in reason as long as you let me know first."

"But.."Lucas scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "If I...Who will look after you, make sure you eat and take care of you if you get hurt?"

"Hurt?" John cut in before Elizabeth could answer.

"Yeah...Koyla like to hurt her sometimes...mostly it's just cuts and bruises. And..." Lucas paused a moment. "Sometimes she doesn't eat. Sometimes when I tell her she needs to eat she just says she's not hungry and that I need the food more than she does anyway."

"She does, does she?" John glanced at Elizabeth as he came around the table to kneel in front of Lucas. "Lucas could I have a word with you alone?"

"John?" Elizabeth bit her lip nervously.

"Don't worry I just want to have a little man-to-man chat." Holding his hand out John waited until Lucas took it then lead him away from the table a little ways.

"Elizabeth..." Kate drew Elizabeth's attention away from John and Lucas. "We're going to need to-."

"I know." Elizabeth cut Kate off, her gaze falling back to John and Lucas. "And there will be plenty of time for us to talk, later." Right now I just want to pretend none of it ever happened and just enjoy being home."

"That's fine for now, just as long as you know you can't pretend forever, that you will have to deal with everything that's happened. Sooner rather than later."

Before Elizabeth could respond John and Lucas returned to the table. Moving to stand in front of Elizabeth, Lucas studied her intently for a second before speaking.

"He said he would look after you till I got back." Lucas glanced between John and Elizabeth. He knew John was his father his mother had said as much earlier, but Lucas hadn't yet made up his mind one way or another about John and was cautious about leaving his mother in the man's care.

"That's good." Elizabeth brushed a quick kiss on top of Lucas' head, then stood up.

"Kate I suggested that you might take Lucas by some of the class rooms and introduce him to some of the other kids." John moved to wrap an arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"Sounds like a plan." Kate held her hand out to Lucas.

"You're sure she'll be OK?" Lucas hesitated.

"Positive. If you need us Kate knows how to get a hold of us." John ruffled Lucas' hair playfully.

"Behave yourself." Elizabeth called to Lucas as he and Kate started for the door.

"Yes Mom." Lucas rolled his eyes in the typical ten year old fashion.

"Feel like taking a walk?" Elizabeth turned to face John when the other two were gone.

"Whatever you want." Moving his arm to around Elizabeth's shoulders John headed for the door. It wasn't long before the two found themselves standing out on 'their' balcony staring out over the ocean, with John behind Elizabeth holding her in his arms.

"I could stand here like this forever." Elizabeth whispered leaning back against John. Sighing contently she turned to face John, "What did you and Lucas talk about?"

"You," John pulled Elizabeth closer. "And how I was here to help take care of you, that Lucas didn't have to do it all by himself any more. And that I would help take care of him too."

"That's good to know." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around John's waist, resting her head against his chest.

"Always and forever." John quoted a line from their wedding vows as he gently kissed the top of Elizabeth's head.

"Always and forever." Elizabeth whispered back.

"Do you know how many times I've dreamt of this moment?"

"Probably as many times as I've dreamt of it." Elizabeth lifted her head giving John a soft kiss, then snuggled back into his hold.

"Tens years..." John sighed.

"Shh." Elizabeth soothed, gazing at the ring on her finger, her hand resting on John's chest. It had always puzzled her why Koyla had let her keep the wedding ring, but she had never questioned it. "I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for Lucas, he gave me a reason to keep going." She confessed after a brief silence. "I tried to make you real to him, I told him stories about you...about Atlantis...about everyone."

"Did you know you were pregnant before..." John softly stroked Elizabeth's hair.

"No, I had started to suspect that I might be, but didn't know for sure." Elizabeth shook her head."I had planned to speak with Carson after I got back. Thankfully a child of your's - which Koyla was probably going to try and use to hurt you some how - combined with my skills and knowledge in negotiation as well as a few other areas made me somewhat valuable in Koyla's eyes." Elizabeth paused to let out a slight chuckle, "I never would have thought my mother's obsession with gardening would come in handy some day."

"Elizabeth did he ever...?"

"No, no..." Elizabeth shuddered taking a deep breath. "I was never...he occasionally hit me, but nothing else, I swear. I was beneath Koyla's notice for that sort of thing, and if he'd have let his men have me I would've been in no condition to do what he needed me to do."

"And what about Lucas, did Koyla ever hurt him."

"No, I begged, pleaded, gave up all of the pride I may have had." Lifting her head Elizabeth gazed into John's eyes. "I humiliated myself and bargained with the Devil for Lucas' safety. I did my best to teach him what I could to help him survive if anything were to happen to me, taught him how to help me where he could. I tried to make him invisible enough to go unnoticed, but valuable enough that if something did happen to me he'd at least have some degree of protection. And when I could I taught him how to defend himself, like you and Teyla taught me. I know he's just a child, but he knows how to survive."

"Hell of a thing to have to teach a child." John tightened his hold. "Lucas couldn't have had a better teacher, or better mother."

"Of all the things I thought I would teach our child..." Elizabeth shuddered nestling in closer to John.

"I want to kill Koyla."

"John." Elizabeth pulled back just enough to look John straight in the eyes.

"I know we've had this conversation already," John reached a hand up to caress Elizabeth's cheek. "But that doesn't stop me from wanting to be the one that kills Koyla someday."

"Just as long as you don't actually go after him yourself." Elizabeth leaned her head into John's hand.

"I promise. Now come on I think its time for you to get some rest, Carson will have my hide if you don't follow doctor's orders."


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving the balcony the two returned to their quarters. Snuggled together on the couch John rubbed Elizabeth's back soothing her to sleep. A short time later Kate and Lucas quietly entered the room.

"Hey." John greeted softly, turning his head towards the door when he heard it open.

"Is she OK?" Lucas questioned as he moved around to the front of the couch.

"She's fine, just resting." John assured, gently shifting himself and Elizabeth slightly so that Lucas could sit on the edge of the couch.

"You're sure she's OK?" Lucas carefully sat on the couch, gently taking hold of one of Elizabeth's hands.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." Elizabeth spoke up sleepily, giving Lucas' hand a squeeze. "Did you have fun."

"Yes, Kate took me to lot's of places. She showed where hers and Rodney's quarters are so we could visit anytime. And she showed me some of the gardens, also she showed me some of the class rooms and..." Lucas paused when he noticed the amused look on his mother's face.

"Sounds like you had a good time." Elizabeth sat up, shaking her head slightly. As happy as she was to see Atlantis thriving, it still seemed wrong in some ways for the city to be so full of life.

The last time she'd been in the city it had only been the military and scientists living there, only a fraction of the city had been explored, they were still relying on the Daedalus for supplies, and the Stargate wasn't public knowledge. But know all kinds of people were living in Atlantis. There were schools, a variety of stores, parks - Atlantis was a thriving metropolis.

The Athosians were still living on the Mainland along with several people from Earth and other worlds who had chosen to build homes there - small communities were appearing all over the Mainland. And to top it all off the Wraith had more or less been defeated and were no longer a threat.

"If you're up to it, I thought we might do a little shopping." Kate's voice brought Elizabeth out of her thoughts. "Get some clothing for you and Lucas as well a few other things."

"Let me wake up a little more and then we'll see what we can do." Elizabeth stood up and stretched, looking down at Lucas. "I think some new clothes would do us some good. And then you can tell all about you and Rodney."

Sitting up John grimaced, pulling Lucas up to sit on his lap wrapping his arms around Lucas in an exaggerated manner, "Come on hasn't the kid been though enough? It's bad enough that you're going to drag him shopping but do you have to throw in the girl talk? I mean hell that's gotta be every guys worst nightmare."

"You should probably be making a visit up to the Command Center." Kate turned her attention to John, choosing to let his last comment go for the time being.

"That your not so subtle way of saying Daniel wants to have a little chat?" After many failed attempts Daniel had finally managed to make it to Atlantis - he'd had to agree to be in charge of the place, but he made it.

"Well considering that from the moment you stepped foot through the gate from Earth till now you have yet to officially report in, what do you think?"

"Hey can I help it if I have a one track mind, that I'm very focused?" John defended himself as he stood up, setting Lucas back down.

"You'd think you'd know better by now, you never mess with the boss. And I thought I'd trained you better." Elizabeth joked, giving John a kiss on the cheek.

"Ha, ha very funny." John kissed Elizabeth back. "Now if you'll excuse me."

* * *

Later Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom studying her reflection. A movement off to the side caught her attention. "Hey" She greeted John who stood leaning in the door way.

"Hey yourself." John moved from the door way over to Elizabeth sliding his arms around her waist. "Sorry I was gone so long, but you know Daniel, he can go on and on forever. You'd think after all these years of knowing Rodney I'd be used to it by now."

"I understand." Elizabeth managed a small smile before returning her gaze back to her reflection. "We used the time to get some clothes and things as wells as get settled in a little more. Lucas is still in a bit of shock."

"I think we all are." John didn't miss the way Elizabeth was staring at her refection. "You're beautiful, always have been, always will." He kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"I look old." Elizabeth sighed.

"Old?" John let out a soft snort, "Hardly."

"Look at me John," She turned to face John. "I mean really look-."

"I have believe me I've looked and I'm looking at the extremely smart, beautiful, and talented woman that I am madly in love with." John tightened his hold resting his forehead against Elizabeth's. "I'm looking at the mother of my child, the woman who raised and protected our child under difficult circumstances. The woman I love more than I ever thought I possibly could anyone."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Leaning forward Elizabeth kissed John lightly then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm the one who should be asking that question." John ran a caring hand through Elizabeth's hair. "Have you eaten?"

"I'm fine-." Elizabeth started.

"Have you eaten?" John pulled back just enough to look Elizabeth in the eyes.

Elizabeth sighed, "No."

"Come on then." Turning he led Elizabeth out of the bedroom towards the kitchen area.

"Can you fix something, while I check on Lucas real quick?" Seeing John nod Elizabeth crossed over to the other bedroom and poked her head into the room. When Lucas turned over to face the door Elizabeth moved further into the room, "Everything OK?"

Lucas sat up shifting over as Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the bed, "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep."

"Aren't you tired?" Elizabeth gently stroked a soothing hand through Lucas' hair. "You've had a long day."

"Mom...would you sing 'In my Life'?" When Elizabeth nodded Lucas snuggled back down into his covers listening as Elizabeth began to sing softly. Elizabeth always sang to Lucas whenever he had trouble sleeping.

When Lucas finally drifted off to sleep Elizabeth carefully stood up, tucking the covers around Lucas. Turning she wasn't surprised to find a smirking John standing in the doorway.

"I'm shocked you actually singing a country song, and a Johnny Cash song at that. " John teased as he led Elizabeth over to the couch.

"Don't get used to it, I'd still much rather listen to Jazz music than Country, but that particular song does hold a special place in my heart." Elizabeth excepted the mug John handed her.

"I remember, it took me forever to pick just the right song for that night I proposed."

Taking a sip from the mug Elizabeth sighed in content. "Mmm...Athosian tea, it's been way too long."

"I thought you'd like that." John sank down next to Elizabeth, taking the mug from her while handing her the bowl of soup that had been sitting on the coffee table.

Elizabeth drew her legs up and curled into John, "This is perfect."

"Good," John smiled, nudging Elizabeth with his elbow slightly. "Now eat."

"I am." Elizabeth chuckled softly then fell silent as she finished the bowl of soup. "So what'd Daniel have to say."

"Not much, he just gave me a half hearted lecture about following procedure. I think it was mostly just for show, he couldn't have the underlings thinking he was playing favorites. After that he told me about a message he'd gotten from the SGC."

"Let me guess it was about me." Elizabeth sat up, placing her empty bowl on the coffee table. "They want to debrief me, right?" John nodded his head, "And Lucas?"

"They'd like to speak with him as well. Not an official debriefing, but he did grow up there..." John hesitated knowing Elizabeth wasn't going to like the next part. "They want to speak to him without you there."

"No!" Elizabeth shook her head standing up and pacing. "I won't put him through that."

"Liz," John stood catching Elizabeth's hand stopping her pacing. "As much as I hate to say it they do need to speak with him, with both of you. Lucas won't be alone, I'll be there with him and I managed to talk them into letting Kate be there too. We won't let anything happen to him, I promise."

"But-."

"Hey look at me," John gently cupped Elizabeth's face. "He's my son too and I won't let _anything_ happen to him I swear."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, still not completely happy about the whole thing, "When do they...?"

"We're expected back on Earth by the end the week."

"And after that? What happens next?"

"That's up to you. If you want your old job back I think something could be worked out, I'm sure Daniel could be persuaded to share, I don't think all of the powers gone to his head yet. Or if you want you can take a job back on Earth." Pressed a loving kiss to Elizabeth's forehead. "It's your decision, whatever you decide I'll support it."

"I don't know what I want to do. My first instinct is to just go somewhere and hide away."

"Don't worry about it tonight, there will be plenty of time to decided later. Right now I think our first priority is to make sure that Lucas is comfortable with both me and Kate so we can get him through the next few days."

"No at the moment our first priority is to get some sleep." Elizabeth let out a yawn, "And then we can worry about everything else." Pulling John with her Elizabeth started towards the bed room.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later Elizabeth found herself stepping through the Stargate back to Earth along with Lucas, John, Kate, and Rodney - who had marched into Daniel's office declared he was taking a vacation and then marched right back out giving Daniel no choice but to approve the vacation time. Unfortunately as much as they'd wanted to, Aiden and Teyla had been unable to join the group. Being head of the military on Atlantis, Aiden wasn't able to get away from his duties, and Teyla was busy on the Mainland helping her people with harvesting and re-planting of their crops. Carson would be joining the group after he finished tying up some things in Atlantis.

Stepping out of the Stargate Elizabeth had been surprised to see that the gate was no longer under Cheyenne Mountain. She'd know that the Stargate had been public knowledge for about six years now, but it was still strange to see the Stargate more or less out in the open residing in the new SGC that had been rebuilt above ground (think SG-1 episode '2010').

Emerging from one of the conference rooms where'd she'd been most of the time since arriving on Earth earlier that day, Elizabeth smiled as she spotted Kate. "They're done with me for the day. I'm to report back here tomorrow at nine."

"Did they give you the chance to take any breaks?" Kate questioned falling into step with Elizabeth. "You were in there for hours."

"They wanted a lot of information," Elizabeth shrugged. "The sooner I give it to them the sooner they leave me alone."

"In other words you chose not to take any breaks." Kate sighed, "Elizabeth you know better than that."

"Yes I know alright, but the fact of the matter is the quicker I'm done here the quicker I can get back to my life and the better off I'll be." Pushing through the outer door Elizabeth lifted her face towards the setting sun and let out a long sigh, "They want to see Lucas the day after tomorrow."

"We've been through this, he won't be alone, both John and I will be there. For right now I suggest we forget about everything to do with the SGC and get going, John and Lucas are waiting back at the house and I'm sure they're both anxious to see you."

"Are you and Rodney staying with us?" Elizabeth asked absently as she glanced around the parking lot they were crossing.

"As if John or Rodney would have it any other way. I find it amusing how quickly Lucas had Rodney wrapped around his finger considering Rodney's uneasiness around most children." Kate smiled as she indicated a car parked at the curb. With a final look around the area Elizabeth got into the car as Kate moved around to the driver's side.

Slumping into her seat Elizabeth watched the passing scenery as Kate pulled out onto the road, heading for John's house. "Things haven't changed much."

"Where you expecting them to?" Kate glanced in Elizabeth's direction.

"To be honest, I don't know what I was expecting. I was too busy trying to keep Lucas and myself safe and alive to really think about what it would be like if I ever got home." Elizabeth confessed, getting a far off look in her eyes.

"So was the debriefing as bad as you thought it would be?" Kate decided it would be a good idea to change the subject for the moment.

"No," Elizabeth admitted softly as she turned to look at Kate. "They seemed a bit cautious and it was starting to get frustrating answering the same questions over and over, just worded differently."

"They can be annoying at times." Kate turned off the main road onto a narrow lane.

"They want me to report for a more complete medical work up than what I've already had tomorrow afternoon...psychological too." Elizabeth returned her attention to the passing scenery. After watching the trees go by in silence for a few more minutes, Elizabeth sighed, "Is O'Mally's still around?"

"It was last time I was here."

"I'd like all of us to go there for dinner tomorrow." Elizabeth turned back to Kate.

"I don't think the guys will have a problem with that." Kate slowed the car near a turnoff. "We can meet the guys there after your physical."

"I'd like that." Blinking Elizabeth gazed at the house they were approaching "Is this it?"

"Sure is. You have to handed it to John he does have taste."

"It's beautiful." Elizabeth murmured as the car pulled to a stop at the top of a hill in front of cozy looking two-story house with stone siding and a beautiful view of a lake below.

"This is the only house out this direction so there's plenty of privacy. Nobodies supposed to know you're here, but you know the media, so just to be on the safe side a security perimeter has been set up and John's taken care of a monitoring service." Kate noticed the door to the house open and Lucas peek out. "I'll see you later, I have to go find Rodney and drag him out of whatever labs he's holed himself up in over at the Academy. The mans supposed to be on vacation, but does he act like it? Of course not."

"Kate," Elizabeth faced the other woman. "Thanks for being there for me today."

"It's was no problem and remember I'm here any time you need me." Kate smiled.

"I know and I appreciate it." Elizabeth gave a small smile as she got out of the car. A moment later she was being pulled into the house by Lucas. "Well hello to you too."

"Dad took me to the lake today and taught me how to swim." Lucas skidded to a halt in the living room.

"He did, did he?" Elizabeth couldn't help grinning at Lucas' excitement. "Speaking of which where is your dad?"

"Right here," John spoke entering the room.

"Hello," Elizabeth easily slid into John's arms. "I missed you."

"And I missed you." John kissed Elizabeth. "So how bad?"

"Not too bad, just long and boring. I'll tell you about it later." Elizabeth kissed John back. "I hear you've been teaching Lucas how to swim."

"Yeah so what if I have, what are you gonna do about it?" John joked, stepping back slightly a mock glare of defiance on his face. After getting the desired smile from Elizabeth, John took her hand and led her to the dinning room, Lucas trailing behind them. "I hope you guys are hungry."

"You cooked?" Elizabeth teased in exaggerated shock.

"Yes I cooked. I'm a very good cook thank you very much." John raised a playful eyebrow.

Sliding into a chair Elizabeth felt her mouth start to water at the sight and smell of the food in front of her. "I suggested to Kate that we might go out to O'Mally's tomorrow after I finish up at the SGC."

"That's a good idea." John sat down in his own chair.

"You have to be interrogated again." Frowning Lucas spoke up from where he sat next to Elizabeth.

"It's not an interrogation." Elizabeth gently took Lucas' hand in hers. "Some people just have lots of questions for me since I've been gone for so long. Remember we talked about this with Kate."

"And she and dad will be with me when those people ask me questions." Lucas nodded slowly, "And I don't have to answer anything I don't want to."

"That's right." John replied, "And they can't make you."

"Because you won't let them." Lucas finished decisively.

"Correct." Elizabeth smiled. "So what else have you two been up to today?"

* * *

Later that night John woke up to the familiar sound of Elizabeth whimpering softly as she moved restlessly. Lifting himself up on one elbow John gazed down at Elizabeth hoping the nightmare would pass. When she let out another soft cry, he lifted a hand to gently stroke her cheek trying to sooth her back into a peaceful sleep. When she stilled John smiled slightly only to suddenly find himself being flung out of bed, Elizabeth's slender body landing on top of him one hand lifted ready to strike.

"Elizabeth!" John kept his voice low but forceful, not wanting to risk waking up Lucas across the hall or Rodney and Kate downstairs.Elizabeth froze, panting as she looked down at John.

"Easy, take a deep breath," John directed softly, remaining motionless under Elizabeth. "It was just a nightmare, you're safe now."

"John?" Blinking Elizabeth looked around getting her bearings. "Again..." Deflating Elizabeth lowered her hand and slid off of John. Leaning back against the bed, she buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking.

"Elizabeth," sitting up John knelt in front of Elizabeth. "Shh, it's alright." Gently he pried one hand away from Elizabeth's face so he could see her face. "Liz look at me."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth shook her head, taking a deep shuddering breath. "I'm sorry...sorry..."

"Hey, we've had this talk before. These things will happen, but we'll work through it together." Tilting Elizabeth's head up with one finger, John smiled softly. "And if it means anything you at least stopped before hitting me this time."

"There is that." Elizabeth managed something between a weak smile and a grimace.

"Come on." Carefully John helped Elizabeth up and eased her back into bed, straightening the covers before joining her. "Better?"

"Mmm." Elizabeth pressed up against John, wrapping an arm around his waist. "At least you tired Lucas out enough today that he should sleep through the night with out his share of nightmares."

"Just think after tomorrow you can lie out in the sun as much as you want and enjoy the scenery yourself." John soothingly rubbed Elizabeth's back.

"Tomorrow." Elizabeth shuddered, causing John to tighten his hold as he continued to rub her back.

After a few moments of silence John lifted his head, "Not working?"

"No," Elizabeth choked out, tears starting to slide down her face onto the pillow.

"Plan B then," sitting up John got out of bed gently pulling Elizabeth with him. Elizabeth let out a soft gasp not expecting it when John bent and easily picked her up in his arms.

"John?"

"Still too thin," John noted more to himself than to Elizabeth then he spoke louder, "You didn't have the chance to see this before you fell asleep."

"See what...?" Elizabeth had one arm wrapped around John's neck as he carried her out on to the balcony attached to the bedroom. Her voice trailed off as she saw the hot tub. Carefully setting her down John moved to a control panel and seconds later the water was bubbling, steam rising in the cool night air.

"Completely private, yet we can still hear if Lucas needs us." John started toying with the top button of Elizabeth's pajama top. "Shall we?"

"You first." Elizabeth smiled. Minutes later Elizabeth was resting against John's chest his arms around her waist as the water bubbled around them. "Mmm this feels good."

"Are you relaxed yet?" John murmured into Elizabeth's ear.

"Getting there." Elizabeth sighed softly.

"Here," John teasingly ran his hands along Elizabeth's arms massaging the tension away before moving to her shoulders. "Don't fall asleep." He ordered as Elizabeth began to relax into him more.

"I'm not." Elizabeth glanced back at John, "At least not yet."

"Lucas seems to be adjusting well." John remarked after a moment of comfortable silence between them.

"He's resilient." Elizabeth turned around to face John, straddling his thighs, arms around his neck for balance. "However..."

"I know lots of layers to him just like his mom." John linked his hands around the small of Elizabeth's back and gazed into her eyes. "Kate says you're both doing well."

Elizabeth's eyes clouded slightly, "Adjustment counseling...I know it's necessary, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"We'll get through it together, I promise." John leaned forward and brushed a kiss across Elizabeth's lips.

"I know we will." Elizabeth rested her forehead against John's. "I was able to request Carson to do my physical tomorrow when he gets here."

"That's good." John rubbed Elizabeth's back as she moved to rest her head on his shoulder. After a few moments John felt Elizabeth completely relax against him. "Elizabeth?" Hearing the soft sigh, John chuckled then slid one arm under her legs and slowly stood up, cradling Elizabeth close, her arms automatically tightening around his neck.

When she was settled he gingerly stepped out of the hot tub. Twisting slightly he was able to grab one of the towels sitting on a shelf, then continued back into the bed room, where he put Elizabeth down on the bed and lovingly toweled off her damp skin. Finished with Elizabeth, John quickly toweled himself off then eased back under the covers, nestling against Elizabeth as she tucked her head into his neck and slept.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Elizabeth rolled over and stretched before looking over at John who was watching her with an amused look. "What?"

"Comfy?" John raised an eyebrow, a sly grin spreading over his face.

Realizing that she had nothing on underneath the covers Elizabeth blushed lightly, "It would seem that someone forgot to dress me before putting me to bed."

Chuckling John reached over to push a strand of Elizabeth's hair behind her ear, "You slept the rest of the night."

"I did." Elizabeth snuggled in close to John, a hand resting on his chest as her leg slid over his. "A pleasant change."

"Indeed." Bending his head John kissed Elizabeth, deepening the kiss as she responded. "What time are you supposed to be back at the SGC?"

"Nine." Elizabeth nipped at John's lower lip.

John stifled a groan as Elizabeth started kissing down his neck, "And what time is it now?"

Lifting her head slightly Elizabeth glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed, "Quarter to eight."

"Damn." John groaned softly dropping his head back on the pillow. "We're meeting you and Kate at O'Mally's tonight, right?"

"Yes. You should probably make reservations just to make sure we can get a table."

"I'll take care of it. Do you think after dinner Rodney and Kate would be OK with bringing Lucas back here, so that we could go...out?" John ran a hand up Elizabeth's arm.

"They could, but..." Elizabeth traced a lazy path along John's side with one finger, "With Lucas having to go to the SGC tomorrow..."

"You want to spend time with him." John kissed Elizabeth. "I understand, we can go out another night just the two of us. Maybe even take a few days and go somewhere just the two of us."

"Maybe we could go dancing..."

"You and your dancing. You know back when we first met I never would have taken you for a dancing fan." John chuckled, looking over his should as a knock sounded on the door. "It's open." He called as Elizabeth pulled the covers farther up.

"Morning." Lucas pushed the door open, poking his head into the room. Seeing his mom still in bed Lucas tilted his head in puzzlement. "Why are you still in bed?" His mom was always up before he was.

"We're running a little late." Elizabeth tried to keep from grinning as she thought of why they were running late. "Why don't you run along and start getting ready, then we'll get breakfast ready."

"OK." With a curious glance Lucas left pulling the door shut behind him.

"Don't suppose you'd like to stay here today and answer his questions?" John questioned as Elizabeth gracefully slid out of bed and gave him a lovely view of her backside as she crossed over to the bathroom.

"As much as I'd prefer that I don't think the Brass would find that an acceptable excuse." Elizabeth called from around the door.

"Hey you never know," John slid out of bed, grabbing a pair of pants as he moved towards the bathroom himself. "A lot of those people have kids of their own you know."

"Sorry not happening." Elizabeth stole a quick kiss as she came out of the bathroom passing John. She laughed at the boyish pout on John's face as she started to get dressed.

"Dad?" Lucas knocked on the door again a few moments later.

"You can come in Lucas." Elizabeth called, frowning as she tried to run a brush through her hair, which had decided it wanted to have a bad hair day. "What is it?"

"Rodney sent me up here to tell you that General Landry is on the phone wanting to talk to dad." Lucas looked nervous, "He's not in trouble is he?"

"No he's not." John emerged from the bathroom and exchanged a glance with Elizabeth as he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. "Probably something to do with scheduling over the next couple of days."

"Probably." Elizabeth nodded, falling in step with John as they followed Lucas out of the room. "Lucas let's get breakfast ready, while your dad takes his call."

"Me, Kate and Rodney already set the table." Lucas stated as the trio made their way downstairs.

"Speaking of which where are those two?" Elizabeth asked, not seeing or hearing the two.

"After Rodney sent me to get dad, Kate decided she wanted to go for a quick walk and dragged Rodney along saying it would be good for him. I don't think Rodney agreed but he went anyway." Lucas watched nervously as John moved to his den to take his call. "You sure dads not in trouble?"

"Positive." Elizabeth reassured Lucas as she opened the fridge. "Would you bring me the glasses from the table?"

"Can we have waffles?" Lucas questioned as he did what his mother asked. Elizabeth smiled as she poured orange juice into four of the cups and apple juice into the fifth, Lucas had fallen in love with waffles the moment he first tasted them that first morning back in Atlantis.

"I think that can be arranged." Elizabeth put the juice back in the fridge, then handed one of the glasses to Lucas.

"Dad said he'd take me to explore along the lake again today and that we were going to drag Rodney with us, kicking and screaming if we had to." Lucas carried the glass to the table, then returned for another.

"I'm sure Rodney will like that very much." Elizabeth looked as she heard John enter the room. "That was fast."

"Lucas why don't you go see if Rodney and Kate are on their way back." John moved over to the table and sat down. Curious Lucas nodded his head and left the room.

Elizabeth moved to face John, "What did General Landry want?"

John took a deep breath, pulling Elizabeth to sit on his lap, "The media knows that you're back. It seems there was a leak of information somewhere along the line."

"What do they know?" Elizabeth paled slightly.

"Thankfully not much at the moment, just that you're back after being missing for ten years and that those years were spent in the hands of the Genii." John paused as Kate and Rodney came into the room. "I assume Landry filled you in."

"Yes," Rodney nodded slowly. "Luckily the media only seems to know about Elizabeth so far." He briefly glanced at Lucas.

"What do people know?" Lucas glanced at the adults, not really sure what was going on but figuring that it wasn't good if his mother was anything to go by.

"Just something I expected, but was hoping wouldn't happen...at least not so soon." Elizabeth, standing up, smiled weakly at Lucas. "Why don't you help your dad and Rodney start cooking breakfast. I need to speak with Kate for a minute."

"Elizabeth...?" John stood up as well, taking hold of Elizabeth's hand.

"I'm OK." Leaning forward Elizabeth gave John a reassuring kiss, then turned to face Kate. "Shall we?"

"Sure." Worried about how Elizabeth was taking the new turn of events Kate followed the other woman upstairs. "Are you really OK?" She asked when they stopped in John and Elizabeth's room.

"To be honest I'm not sure yet, but I have considered what I'd do when this happened. I'm not going to hide, I won't let anyone dictate what I do not anymore. They know about me fine, but what more information they get will be on my terms."

"That's good. What do you need for me to do to help?"

Elizabeth turned to look at herself in the mirror, "Well it's been a while since I've had to worry about my appearance..."

"Say no more, I'm on it." A small almost devilish smile formed on Kate's face.

Thirty minutes later Kate returned to the dining area where John and Rodney were talking with Lucas as they finished up breakfast.

"Is she OK?" John started to stand but froze when he caught sight of Elizabeth who'd entered behind Kate. As his eyes ran from her feet to her head, John began to chuckle, "They won't know what hit them." Elizabeth was wearing - in his opinion anyway - the sexiest pair of jeans he'd ever seen that seemed to hug Elizabeth in all the right places, along with a red long sleeved v-neck shirt. He would be lying if he said he wasn't getting turned on just at the site of her.

"Nope," Rodney agreed, blinking at the new look. "They don't stand a chance."

"John I'd like you to accompany me today." Elizabeth stepped further into the room.

"Gladly." John smirked impishly.

"And you'll behave." Elizabeth grinned at the 'Who-Me?' look that crossed John's face.

"You look different mom." Lucas studied his mother's new look.

"Good different or not so good different?" Elizabeth arched an eyebrow.

Lucas tilted his head, considering his answer, "Good different."

"Glad you approve." Elizabeth knelt in front of Lucas.

"You have make-up on and..." Lucas reached out to touch Elizabeth's hair, "You didn't brush out the curls."

"Yes, Kate talked me into letting them remain." Elizabeth ruffled Lucas' hair as she stood back up and took the seat next to her son. "Lucas I need you to stay with either Kate or Rodney at all times today, OK?" When Lucas nodded Elizabeth smiled, "Good. And if anyone comes to the house or the lake, you do exactly what Kate and Rodney tell you too."

Lucas frowned, "Who would come here?"

"People wanting to know things about us, things we need to tell the people at the SGC first." Elizabeth answered softly, then held out her arms, "Hug?"

Lucas moved into his mother's arms hugging her tightly. "Will we still go out for dinner tonight?"

"Maybe," John knelt next to Lucas. "But even if we don't I promise we will do something special tonight no matter what."

"Good." Lucas gave John a hug as well. "You'll be with mom all day?"

"I won't let her out of my sight." John placed a hand over his heart, "Cross my heart."

"Good." Lucas stated again as both John and Elizabeth stood up.

"Rodney, Kate thank you." Elizabeth glanced at them as her hand slid into John's. "We'll call you later."

"And we will see you tonight." Rodney bent down and picked Lucas up, swinging the boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes causing Lucas to laugh.

With a final smile Elizabeth followed John out of the house to the car. Reaching the car John pulled Elizabeth into his arms. "You really do look incredible Liz." Reaching up John traced Elizabeth's cheek, "Are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "The only thing that's changed by the media knowing about me is that now I not only have to prove to the big wigs in Washington that I'm of sound mind, I now have to prove it to pretty much the whole world. I want people to know that I'm not cowering in fear somewhere, that I'm not living recklessly, that I'm standing strong and that I'm not going to let this ruin my life."

"Have I mentioned lately how really, really, hot I think you are?" With a soft chuckle John leaned forward giving Elizabeth a deep kiss. "You ready to go?"

"I am." Elizabeth smiled as John opened the car door for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Arriving at the SGC John and Elizabeth were greeted by General Landry. "Colonel, Dr..." His voice trailed off as he got a look at Elizabeth.

"Morning General." Elizabeth greeted, her lips twitching in amusement.

"I was expecting Dr. Heightmeyer to be accompanying you today." Landry recovered his voice.

"In light of your earlier call I decided to accompany my wife this morning." John spoke up.

"Your...?" Landry blinked glancing between John and Elizabeth - who held up her left hand so Landry could see the ring.

"We we're married before Elizabeth..." John hesitated for a second then continued. "It was kept private, only a small handful of people know. We had planned to make an announcement but..." He trailed off not needing to finish, they all knew what had happened to prevent that announcement.

"We've decided not to hide it anymore." Elizabeth finished. "Now General I believe I have more questions to answer. And after that, if the SGC would care to prevent the rumors that the press is sure to start on their own, I will make myself available to them at an approved press conference before reporting for my physical this afternoon."

Landry gazed at Elizabeth levelly for a long moment, then chuckled, shaking his head, "You haven't changed a bit Doctor."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." John smirked sliding an arm around Elizabeth's waist, "Shall we?"

"I'll go take care of the arrangements for later today." Landry turned to lead them down a corridor, but paused glancing over his shoulder, "You have adequate security for...?"

"Kate and Rodney are there and additional security patrols have been arranged for." John nodded.

"Good, you'll let me know if there's a need for any additional assistance." Landry continued down the corridor towards the conference room.

Three hours later, General Landry was stepping away from a podium letting Elizabeth take his place as he moved to stand next to John. Watching as Elizabeth deftly answered the questions being thrown at her, he leaned towards John whispering, "Is she really as calm as she appears?"

John shook his head slightly, "I think she's OK for now, but look at her hands..." he directed Landry's gaze to Elizabeth's hands, one of which was clenching the edge of the podium, knuckles white despite her calm tone of voice and the other nervously fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, the podium blocking that hand from view of the reporters. "If she loosens her grip on the podium and the hand starts shaking, we need to get her out of there." John fell silent again as Elizabeth once again answered that yes, she was glad to be back and no, she wasn't sure of her plans for the future.

Landry glanced up sharply when one of the reporter asked about her time as a prisoner. He'd clearly defined to the whole lot of them the boundaries of their questions and her imprisonment was way out of those boundaries. Watching as Elizabeth froze, her hand on the podium loosening its grip and start shaking, Landry stepped forward deftly easing Elizabeth away from the podium, back towards John.

"That's enough questions for today. Any further conferences on this topic will be announced and you will be welcome back at that time." Turning on his heels Landry strode through the door near the podium, ignoring the questions that flew at him. As the door closed behind him Landry joined John and Elizabeth. John had an arm around a shaking Elizabeth's waist offering both physical and moral support.

"In here, some of those leeches are bound to find away back here." John looked up at hearing the familiar female voice, seeing the person standing in an open door way John guided Elizabeth towards the door. Entering the small lab/office John led Elizabeth over to the couch against the back wall, while Landry secured the door.

"Do you know if Beckett has come through the gate yet?" John directed his question to Landry.

"I'm not sure, but I can find out." Landry moved over to the phone.

John gently rubbed Elizabeth's back trying to calm her down. Elizabeth was still shaking slightly and had a far off look in her eyes. John looked up, feeling a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks Sam."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Hey I of all people know what it's like to deal with the unwanted attention. Unlike the people living in Atlantis those of us here on Earth have to deal with the media on a daily basis." Sam shook her head, "I caught a glimpse of her in the hall yesterday...I have to say she looks a bit different today."

"She decided that if she had to face the press, it would be on her terms and with style." John turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "Head strong as ever."

"You missed that, didn't you?" Sam sat on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

"Yeah, I did." John smiled softly. "You should get to know her. I know she was in charge of the SGC briefly, but not nearly long enough for you to really get to know her."

"Rodney tells me the same thing all the time." Sam smiled faintly.

"Rodney tells you what all the time?" The soft voice from next to John had Sam and John looking at Elizabeth.

"Hey there," John brushed a strand of hair out of Elizabeth's face, softly kissing her on temple. "Welcome back."

"What happened?" Elizabeth leaned into John, enjoying the feel of John's arms around her.

"You kind of zoned out on us for a bit-." John started to explain but was cut off by Carson entering the room.

"You were supposed to come to me not the other way around." Carson nudged John out of the way so he could take a look at Elizabeth.

"Sorry," Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm fine-."

"I'll be the judge of that." Carson interrupted before turning to John. "Has she eaten anything today?"

"I wasn't hungry this morning and we were supposed to go to lunch after the conference." Elizabeth spoke up. "I am more than capable of answer your questions, Carson."

"Elizabeth I've treated you before, you're almost as bad as John is when it comes to being honest with me about your health." Carson continued his exam.

"Hey! I resent that." John protested.

"Oh don't give me that hurt puppy dog look." Carson gave John a pointed stare. "What about dinner last night?"

"She ate..." John frowned trying to remember just how much Elizabeth had eaten, "Some."

"Carson, really I'm fine, it's just been a long couple of days. I'm taking all the supplements I'm supposed to, and I'm generally eating as often as I feel hungry." Pulling away from Carson a bit Elizabeth noticed Sam sitting on the coffee table, "Colonel?"

"Actually it's doctor now, I turned in my commission a few years ago. I'm now working here as a civilian consultant." Sam smiled. "My office was closest and being as sympathetic as I am to others who are mobbed by the press I had John bring you in here."

"I'm sure there's an interesting story to all that." Elizabeth looked around the room a blush starting to rise in her cheeks, "How many people know that I...zoned out?"

"Just us." Landry moved to stand behind Sam. "Elizabeth I apologize for the way that conference ended. The guidelines had been clearly set out and that last question had been way out of line."

"It's alright," Elizabeth sighed. "To be honest I was actually expecting more questions along those lines, just not the way I'd react to them. But it's done and over with now and I could use some lunch."

"If you're sure you're alright..." John frowned slightly.

"John I'm fine, right Carson?" Elizabeth looked at Carson as she stood up.

"Like the lady said she could use some lunch, but other than that I'd say she was fine." Carson stood up too.

"I took the liberty of arranging for food in the private Officer's Mess." Landry indicated towards the door. "Sam, Carson you're both welcome to join us."

"I'd like that." Sam stood up and Landry along with Carson went a head to make sure the hall was clear, "It'll give us a chance to chat."

"Oh joy more girl talk, just what every guy wants to be a part of." John joked, he knew what Sam was trying to do - this was her way of trying to get to know Elizabeth and he appreciated the effort.

"Hey you should feel honored, we woman don't girl talk around just any guy." Elizabeth kissed John playfully, then let out a soft sigh shaking her head. "I can't believe I zoned out like that."

"Don't worry about it, you're just not used to that many people ganging up on you all at once." Sam comforted as the three left the room. "It gets better."

"Can't get much worst, I guess." Elizabeth paused a second letting out a rueful laugh, "It's probably a good thing the general talked us out of making our little announcement."

"What announcement?" Sam turned questioning eyes on Elizabeth and John.

"Her name change, which has now been officially been announced to her board of inquiry." John stated, slipping his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders as they continued down the hall, ignoring the occasional staff member that passed them.

"So the rumors were true," Sam chuckled. "Wait 'til I tell Jack."

"Speaking of the general where is he?"

"DC, he wanted to be here when you guys came through the gate, but when the president wants a meeting, he wants a meeting." Sam grinned.

"You know I still can't believe the president made O'Neill an ambassador to our off world allies." John shook his head. Seeing the confused look on Elizabeth's face John smiled giving the side of her head a loving kiss, "Don't worry you'll get caught up soon enough."

"It seems like that's all I'm doing, that and answering questions." Elizabeth sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that afternoon Elizabeth sat on the edge of an infirmary bed absently staring out the window as Carson finished reading through her test results. When Carson touched her shoulder, Elizabeth jumped, startled.

Carson drew back slightly at Elizabeth's reaction, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

Elizabeth stared at Carson for a second before sighing and shaking her head a bit, "No I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"I did, but you seemed entranced by the view." Carson glanced out the window.

"So many people take it for granted, I don't know if I'll ever take anything for granted again." Elizabeth stated softly, one hand picking at her sleeve. "What was it you wanted?"

"Well physically you're doing fine, just continue to eat and gain weight..." Carson hesitated, "You know that they did some surgery on you?"

"Yeah I know." Elizabeth nodded slowly. "John doesn't know though, not that it would make much difference at this point." she shrugged her shoulders.

"What happened?" Carson perched on a stool facing Elizabeth.

"A trade negotiation went bad. The Genii had decided to trade with only one side of a planet in the middle of a civil war. Not everyone was happy about the Genii interfering and attacked the negotiations. I was wounded in the attack and of course Koyla wasn't going to let me die after everything he went through to get his hands on me. He ordered his doctors to do only what it took to keep me alive and that's exactly what they did not bothering to take care with what they deemed non-essential organs."

"Have you spoken with Kate about it?" Carson asked gently, already having a pretty good idea about what the answer was.

"No," Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself. "It's something that can't be changed, can't be fixed, and something I didn't really need at my age any way. One might say I was done with it..." Elizabeth stated in a weak attempt at humor.

"Black humor doesn't suit you Elizabeth." Carson leaned forward, gazing intently at Elizabeth. "You should talk about this with someone, even if it did happen nearly ten years ago."

"Carson, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine, you did the tests yourself."

"Aye, I did and I've also gone over your preliminary psychological evaluations as well." Carson took a deep breath before continuing, "Elizabeth I'm asking this as your physician, have you slept with John since returning?"

Elizabeth blinked in surprise, then narrowed eye eyes, "We've slept together every night. Ask him he's got the bruises to prove it from when I've had a nightmare."

"You know what I mean Elizabeth." Carson maintained his steady gaze on Elizabeth until she sighed, laying back on the bed.

"No," Hearing the almost whispered reply Carson stood up moving closer to the bed, looking down at Elizabeth waiting for her to continue. Closing her eyes Elizabeth went on, "We've come close a few times, but things just seem to keep getting in the way...my nightmares, Lucas' nightmares...and so forth."

"I see, so it's just a matter of timing...not-?"

"No!" Elizabeth's eyes flew open, "No, believe me the desire is there on both sides..." Elizabeth trailed off a moment. "Trust me it's not a conscious or unconscious problem. Up until the last couple of nights or so Lucas has been spending the night in our room and with everything here at the SGC...John was talking about maybe taking a few days just the two of us when everything settles down."

"I know you don't think you need to, but I want you to talk with someone about this." Carson held up a hand to halt Elizabeth's protest. "I mean it and I will talk to Kate if I have to or if you want I can set you up with someone else besides Kate, if you'd feel more comfortable." Carson offered.

"Kate's fine" Elizabeth managed a weak smile in Carson's direction. "Don't worry there's no conflict of interest or anything like that. She's just as tough on me as she would be on anyone else" Sighing Elizabeth sat up again, "Am I free to go now?"

"Aye you can go. But even though I'm giving you a clean bill of health, I'd like to check you over again in about two weeks just to check on you progress."

"That's fine," Elizabeth slid off the bed. "I'll be around."

"Good, now go ahead and get changed, I'll let John know you're done." Carson touched Elizabeth's arm. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Elizabeth gave Carson's hand a grateful squeeze before she moved to the small changing cubical. "And Carson thank you." she disappeared into the cubical before Carson could reply.

When Elizabeth emerged from the cubical John was waiting for her, "Hey there." Elizabeth gave John a loving kiss.

"Hello to you too." John kissed Elizabeth back, wrapping his arms around her. "You doing OK?"

"I spent three hours being questioned, dealt with the press and have gone through both psychological and physical testing all afternoon, how do you think I'm doing?" Elizabeth closed her eyes nestling in closer to John, "I just want to go home and be with you and Lucas. No more questions, no more poking and prodding."

"Then that's what we'll do." John pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's forehead. "We'll go home, you'll change into something comfortable while Lucas and I prepare dinner, maybe a picnic we can take down to the lake."

"And we can soke in the hot tub after the others go to bed." Elizabeth's voice was slightly muffled against John's neck.

"Whatever you want." John gently stroked Elizabeth's hair. "Sam said she might stop by tomorrow if you're up for a visit."

"That's fine, she can help keep me company. I have two days to worry about Lucas maybe she'll provide me with some distraction." Elizabeth raised a hand to trace John's cheek, "I'm glad they agreed to let you and Kate be there with him."

"We'll be with him the whole time." John turned to kiss Elizabeth's hand, "And Lucas knows you'll be with him there in your heart."

Elizabeth sighed, "I've asked it before and I'll ask it again, what did I do to deserve you?"

Giving it one last kiss John grasped Elizabeth's hand, "Shall we go?"

"With pleasure." Elizabeth idly glanced out the window one last time before following John out of the room.

Back at the house Elizabeth and John were greeted by an enthusiastic Lucas. "Mom, Dad!" Lucas jumped up from where he'd been curled up on the couch with Kate looking intently at a book. Running across the room he threw his arms around Elizabeth's waist. "You're back, finally."

"Indeed we are." Elizabeth knelt down embracing Lucas tightly, then glanced past him at Kate, "Did he behave himself?"

"He was a perfect gentlemen." Kate nodded setting the book aside.

"Good." Elizabeth turned her attention back to Lucas, "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, Rodney taught me how to fly a kite...well actually he taught me how to build it first and then fly it." Lucas announced proudly.

"Really, he did?" John questioned raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes he did." Rodney answered entering the room, a half hearted scowl on his face.

"Yeah and then I helped Kate make some chocolate mousse." Lucas continued ignoring John and Rodney. "It was really good, we saved you some. Rodney wanted to finish it, but I made him save some for you."

"Well thank you." Elizabeth hugged Lucas again. "You dad thought we could have a picnic at the lake tonight."

Lucas' eyes widened, "Really? Can Kate and Rodney come too?"

"If they'd like." Elizabeth stood up, playfully ruffling Lucas' hair. She didn't care who else came along as long as she got to spend time with her son and husband.

"We'd love to." Kate accepted as she got up from the couch.

"We'll start getting things organized well you two go get changed." Rodney stated.

John swung Lucas up into his arms, "You'll keep an eye on him?" He tilted his head towards Rodney.

"I've been doing that all day." Lucas smirked, his arms around John's neck. "Do I get to go with you tomorrow?"

"Sure do," John replied, "But we have to get up early tomorrow, so we can't stay up too late tonight."

"Then we should get dinner ready so we can get to bed sooner." Lucas stated logically, squirming slightly until John put him down. "Can I pick what we have?"

"Sure you can." Rodney scooped Lucas up under one arm and headed for the kitchen, Kate following behind them.

"There goes trouble." Elizabeth sighed, "We'll be lucky if we don't end up with an entire meal of chocolate and coffee."

"I'm sure Kate will be able to get a word or two in." John caught Elizabeth around the waist and started for the stairs, "But just to be safe we probably shouldn't dawdle."

"Mmm," Elizabeth sighed resting her head on John's shoulder as they entered their bedroom. "You know an early night sounds good."

"You've had an exhausting day," John stole a kiss. "If you want I'll tuck Lucas in tonight and maybe you can get some extra sleep before either of you possibly has a nightmare."

"You'll come hold me after Lucas goes to sleep?"

"With pleasure," John nodded. "Whatever you want."

"I'll hold you to that." Elizabeth gave John a passionate breath taking kiss.

"I love you," John stated breathlessly. "Let's forget the picnic and stay here I can think of something else I'd rather be doing."

"And risk having Lucas come barging in here while were in the middle of something, demanding to know what's taking so long." Elizabeth grinned at the way John groaned pulling away from her at the mention of Lucas.

"You know I love Lucas to death, I really do, but sometimes it really sucks having kids, you know that." John pouted.

"Don't worry just a few more days and we'll be able to go away just the two of us. And then we can have all the fun together you want." Elizabeth grinned evilly as she started changing.

Groaning at the look on Elizabeth's face John moved farther away from Elizabeth to keep himself from doing something that could end with them in an embarrassing situation.


	10. Chapter 10

Early the next morning Elizabeth rolled over in bed and gazed out the window at the pale early morning light. She'd slept sporadically through out the night, dozing lightly before giving up sleep as hopeless and deciding to get up. On the positive side she hadn't had any nightmares, but then again she hadn't been asleep deep enough to fall into them. Lucas had woken up once at about midnight and it had taken Elizabeth and John at least an hour to get him calmed down and back to sleep.

With a soft sigh Elizabeth eased out of bed careful not to wake John. Reaching for her robe Elizabeth caught sight of the thick sweater John had been wearing the previous night. Diverting her hand she picked up the sweater pulling it on. Big enough to fit John loosely the sweater fell to about mid-thigh on Elizabeth almost completely covering her night gown.

Silently moving away from the bed, Elizabeth walked out onto the balcony. Leaning against the railing she watched as the faint glow of dawn grew brighter. Not expecting John's arms sliding around her waist, Elizabeth jump slightly.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Elizabeth leaned back against John's chest.

"Nah, I wasn't really sleeping." John nuzzled Elizabeth's neck. "I see you've gotten yourself a new wardrobe."

"Mmm," Elizabeth sighed in contentment. "It's comforting."

"It's yours any time you want." John chuckled. Falling silent Elizabeth enjoyed the comfort and safety John provided her. Taking a deep breath Elizabeth turned around in John's embrace to lean against the railing.

"We need to talk." The serious look on Elizabeth's face caused John to start tensing up. "I've been meaning to talk to you, tell you...I just wasn't sure how...and then Carson asked about it...and I guess I've just been thinking about it..."

"You're OK, right?" Concerned John moved closer to Elizabeth. "I mean you're not sick or hurt or anything...?"

"No, no, nothing like that, not really." Elizabeth bit at her lower lip, letting one of her hands come up to rest on John's chest. She tried a few times to continue, but wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey whatever it is you can tell me. We'll get through it together." John moved a hand to cover Elizabeth's.

Sighing softly Elizabeth moved to rest her head on John's shoulder. "After Lucas was born there was an incident, I was hurt and Koyla wasn't about to let me die after everything he'd invested in capturing me. His doctors did only what was required to keep me alive not bothering to be careful with what they deemed to be non-essential organs..." Elizabeth paused a moment. "I suppose it doesn't really matter...there's not really any need...I mean at my age having children isn't really..."

"They..." John shut his eyes, resting his cheek against Elizabeth's head.

"Like I said, it doesn't really matter..." Elizabeth tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall, not sure who she was trying to convince more.

"Hey," John pulled slightly, cupping Elizabeth's face forcing her to look at him. "It does matter. That bastard destroyed something that was a part of you, but I want you to know that, that doesn't make you any less of a woman to me. What those doctors did was terrible, but if it meant the difference between you living or dying I consider it a fair trade."

"I'm still me, I know that, but..." Elizabeth shrugged a shoulder.

"Yes, you are." John gazed into Elizabeth's eyes levelly for a long moment before pulling her close to him again. Moving backwards John sank into one of the lounger chairs on the balcony, pulling Elizabeth onto his lap, her head nestled against his shoulder as he embraced her protectively.Feeling Elizabeth shudder a little John reached out and grabbed the blanket he had dropped on the other chair when he'd come out there, draping it over Elizabeth's legs. "Knowing Carson, I'm sure he had other questions."

"He wanted to know if we'd made love since I'd returned." Elizabeth admitted softly. "I think he was relieved that it was just bad timing and not something else...one less problem to deal with."

"It's not from lack of trying, that's for sure." John pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's cheek.

"That's basically what I told him."

After a moment of silence John shifted his weight causing Elizabeth to lift her head to look at him. "What do you say that after Lucas is done at the SGC you and me take a few days and go to DC? We can go shopping at all those little places you used to like going to, maybe go to one of those ballets you like so much. We'll stay in one of the grand hotels over looking the river. And well we're there I'll settle you into a nice warm bath, with scented candles of your choice spread around the room. Then I'm going to..." As John continued to explicitly describe to her what he was going to do, Elizabeth started to get restless letting out some low moans.

"Keep that up and we won't make it to DC." Elizabeth pulled John's head down to hers, kissing him passionately. She shifted from where she'd been sitting across John's lap to angling against him, one knee resting against the chair next to his thigh so she could press her body against John's. When the two finally broke a part they were both breathing heavily, staring at each other with desire.

"We don't have to wait." John moaned, running a hand underneath the hem of Elizabeth's nightgown.

Elizabeth reveled in the feel of John's hand, warm against her skin. Glancing up Elizabeth let out a soft groan, "Yes we do." Moving John's hand Elizabeth shifted around, before raising her voice, "Out here Lucas."

"Have I mentioned how much it sucks having a kid sometimes?" John whispered into Elizabeth's ear as Lucas moved through the bed room to the balcony door. "Not that I would trade him for anything in the world."

"I couldn't sleep any more." Lucas stated as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Come here." John eased Elizabeth over to one side so that Lucas could perch on his other side. "Comfy?"

"Very," Lucas curled up on his side of John's lap.

"Another nightmare?" Elizabeth questioned pushing some hair out of Lucas' face.

"No, I just couldn't sleep." Lucas reached out taking hold of Elizabeth's left hand, absently playing with her ring.

Elizabeth had a pretty good idea what was on Lucas' mind, "There's nothing to worry about. Your dad and Kate will both be with you the whole time."

"I know." Lucas looked up at his mom. "And I know that I don't have to answer anything I don't want to...I guess I'm just nervous."

"There's nothing wrong with being nervous." Closing her eyes Elizabeth rested her head on John's shoulder as he told Lucas about the few stars still faintly visible in the early morning sky in an attempt to distract Lucas. A few minutes later John stopped talking and gave Elizabeth's waist a gently squeeze, she blinked sleepily and raised her head, "Hmm?"

"I said maybe we should get up and get some breakfast." John repeated with a chuckle.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth leaned forward to kiss Lucas' forehead, "Lets get you ready while dad goes and starts breakfast."

"Can I wear my new shoes?" Lucas slid off John's lap. "And my 'Love your geeks' shirt that Rodney got me yesterday?"

"If you want." Elizabeth nearly burst out laughing at the mental picture she had in her head of the looks the brass at the SGC would have on their faces when they saw Lucas' shirt. "Run along and start getting your clothes set out, I'll be right there." As Lucas ran back into the house Elizabeth turned her attention back to John. "What?" She questioned seeing the grimace on John's face.

"Remind me to ban Rodney from ever buying our child clothing again."

Elizabeth laughed as she got up, "As long as you're the one to tell him."

"Chicken." John got up as well, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist, Kissing her deeply.

"Watch it buddy," Elizabeth pulled back a bit. "Don't go starting something you can't finish. And considering Lucas could come running back here any second wondering what's taking so long, I'd advise against starting what you're trying to."

"Point made." John gave her one last kiss before letting her go.

* * *

A/N: Alright folks some not so good news, everything that we had written on paper for this story is now typed and posted and since we have to go back to school tomorrow updates will probably be slowing down. But we promise to try and not take to long between updates - at least one update a week maybe more depending on how demanding our new classes are this trimester.

Also we pretty much have this whole story planned out, but nothing is completely set in stone so if any of you have any ideas feel free to let us know. Who knows maybe they'll gives us a better direction then what we have.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: OK so we lied we did have one more chapter written out on paper. Imagine our surprise when we got to school today and found this chapter written out mostly on napkins (we wrote it during one of our lunch hours) and that we had left it in a locker all by its lonesome at school over Thanksgiving break.

* * *

An hour later Elizabeth stood leaning in the doorway, Rodney standing behind her, as they watched John, Kate, and Lucas get in the car. Watching as the car pulled out of the driveway Elizabeth let out a soft sigh before turning back to face Rodney.

"Another cup of coffee?" Rodney smiled gently.

"And risk bring Carson's wrath down on me, I think not." Elizabeth glanced down at herself, still clad in John's sweater and the pair of sweats she'd pulled on earlier. "No, I think I'll go get ready for the day."

"Yeah I didn't think that sweater was your usual style." Rodney chuckled. "Take your time, I'll be in the den if you need me."

"Reports?" Elizabeth arched an eyebrow.

"What else? Even when I'm on vacation, I can't get away from work." Rodney complained.

"And whose fault is that?" Elizabeth grinned.

"Hey somebody has to make sure the underlings don't screw up my plans for world domination." Rodney replied in all seriousness, causing Elizabeth to laugh at the thought of Rodney as an evil genius trying to take over the world.

"Why does that make me think of that old cartoon 'Pinky and the Brain'?"

"Ha, ha, laugh it up. You mock me now but just wait someday, someday I _will_ rule the world." Rodney gave up trying to be serious and grinned, watching Elizabeth cross the room and dissappear up the stairs.

Returning an hour later Elizabeth found Rodney - who had abandoned the den, instead choosing to stretch himself out on the couch - typing away on his laptop. Sitting down on one of the Lazy-boy chairs Elizabeth grinned when she spotted John's old tattered beaten up copy of 'War and Peace' sitting on the coffee table. She found it amusing that after more then ten years he had yet to finish reading the book; he insisted that he was still right on schedule though. Picking the book up Elizabeth opened to John's bookmark looking at the page number - Page 817 - he'd made some progress at least.

"Sam called," Rodney glanced up from his laptop. "Said she'd drop by this afternoon. Jack might be coming to, if his plane arrives when it's supposed to."

"That's good." Elizabeth settled into her chair opening the book in her hands to page one, deciding that a little reading would be nice. Rodney returned his attention to his laptop. A few hours later the comfortable silence between them was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Being closer to the phone Elizabeth answered, "Hello."

_"Hey." Kate responded._

"Kate what's wrong?" Elizabeth shot out of her seat at the sound of Kate's voice and started pacing. "Is Lucas OK?"

_"Nothings wrong and Lucas is fine" Kate assured Elizabeth. "Calm down, would you? We're just taking a break and I thought you'd might like to talk with him."_

"Oh," Elizabeth blinked and relaxed, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "Sorry. Where is he?" There was muffled sound for a second before Lucas came on the phone.

_"Mom?" Lucas' voice came over the phone. _

"Lucas, you doing OK?"

_"I'm fine, Dad and Kate let me ask them questions if I want to. And the Generals are nice, they actually give me time to answer. They're not pushy like the guards were when they wanted answers." _

"That's good." Elizabeth came to stand behind the couch, resting her arm on the back of it. "And where's your dad?"

_"He's talking with one of the Generals. They had a question about when he came to get us." Lucas hesitated. "They didn't seem to be happy about something." _

"I'm sure it's nothing."

_"I hope so." Lucas paused when Kate tapped his shoulder. "Kate wants to talk with you again." _

"Alright put her back on."

_"He's doing fine Elizabeth." Kate came back on the phone. "He thinks his answers through before speaking, isn't afraid to ask us questions, or to ask them to clarify for him." _

"He's used to having to think about what he's going to say, we both had to be." Elizabeth briefly glanced down and met Rodney's eyes. "I'm glad you called, I was starting to wonder how things were going."

_"I figured you would be by now." A sound in the background caught Kate's attention. "They're ready to get started again."_

"Tell Lucas he's doing fine, and tell John…well, just tell him to behave." Elizabeth paused, "And Kate, thanks."

_"You're welcome." Elizabeth could her the smile in Kate's voice. "Talk to you later." _

"See," Rodney glanced up at Elizabeth as she hung up the phone. "He's doing fine."

"I know."Elizabeth sighed moving to stare out the window at the lake. "It's just I hate being away from Lucas for too long. It was necessary sometimes, I wouldn't let him come with me when I had to interact with Koyla...I didn't want him to realize how Lucas was doing."

Rodney set his laptop aside and moved to stand next to Elizabeth, "Lucas is a good kid. A survivor just like his parents."

"Yeah he is." Elizabeth nodded slowly. "And as much as I'd like to think Koyla was keeping him alive for the sole purpose of controlling me, I'm certain his identity would have been revealed sooner or later. More likely than not as a way for Koyla to hurt John in some way."

"That's what we thought. With John being made aware of Lucas by Koyla, in Koyla's own way and time…" Rodney shook his head. "Lucas would have been a complete surprise. Not to mention the shock John would have felt at seeing you still alive... that is if you'd been allowed to live."

"Yes." Elizabeth whispered, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared out the window. "I had already begun to watch and try to figure a way out. I just didn't know how…"

"You would've figured something out." Reaching out, Rodney caught Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it, drawing her attention back to him. "You would've survived and you would've made sure Lucas survived, you taught him well enough."

"Thank you." Elizabeth squeezed Rodney's hand back. "Like I told John, it was a hell of thing to have to teach our child."

"Lucas has two parents who love him." Rodney pulled Elizabeth into his arms. "Very much."

"And very protective godparents and friends." Elizabeth rested her head against Rodney's chest. "Thank you for accepting him…the situation…"

"What's not to accept." Rodney rubbed Elizabeth's back for a long moment until she sniffed and drew back. "Better?"

"Much." Elizabeth managed a small smile. "Thanks. Those spells seem to come on occasionally and unexpectedly."

"Anytime." With a grin, Rodney released Elizabeth, "Just don't go spreading it around. Being the evil genius that I am I have a reputation to up hold.

With a short laugh, Elizabeth stepped back and moved back to her seat, "Not to mention it would be very counterproductive if all of your underlings came looking for a hug every five minutes."

"Exactly." Rodney watched Elizabeth settle back down before returning to the couch and his laptop.

Over an hour later, Elizabeth stood up and stretched. "I'm going out to the deck for some fresh air, then I'll start lunch, if you'd like."

"Sounds good," Rodney glanced up, "I'm almost at a stopping place myself."

"Good. And you can tell me your side of how you finally proposed to Kate, since I've already heard hers." Elizabeth smiled at him then strode across the room and out the glass doors to the deck area overlooking the lake.

Chuckling, Rodney finished up on his laptop then looked up to watch Elizabeth, one of the rare opportunities he'd had to do so without her realizing. She was leaning against the deck railing, eyes closed and face lifted toward the sun as the breeze gently tossed her hair. She definitely looked older, the last ten years had definitely changed her - aside from the obvious physical and psychological - in several ways he hadn't been able to define yet. However, she did finally appear to be relaxing somewhat, despite her trepidation over the questioning Lucas was going through.

Something had changed since he'd seen her the night before, he wasn't sure what, but she seemed more settled this morning. He smiled slightly as she caught her hair and pushed it back behind her ears in a futile attempt to keep it out of her face. Lost in his thoughts Rodney startled slightly when the phone rang again.

"Hello." Rodney answered the phone.

_"Rodney," John's voice sounded on the other side. "You have to get Elizabeth inside out of the house now. The press has figured out she's staying there." _

"What?" Rodney blinked, then glanced in Elizabeth's direction.

_"Yeah apparently Sam's got a friend at one of the news stations - Julia Donovan, I think - anyway she called and gave Sam a heads up, the media is headed your way."_

Rodney dropped the phone on the couch as he quickly moved to the glass doors. "Elizabeth, come on we gotta go."

"What's wrong?" Alarmed, Elizabeth moved toward Rodney just as he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the house.

"The media has figured out that you're here."

"Already?" Elizabeth paled slightly.

_"Rodney!" John's voice could be heard shouting from the phone._

"We're getting ready to leave right now." Rodney picked the phone back up. "How much time do we have?"

_"Crap!" John swore. "Too late, the first news vans already there. They're broadcasting live shots of the front of the house." _

Moving to peak out the front window Rodney swore too as he spotted the news van John was talking about - a few more arriving behind it.

_"Look just sit tight for a second, Landry's gonna contact the Prometheus and have them use the Asgard transporters." _

"Are you going to have them transport us to the SGC?" Rodney questioned as he gathered up his laptop.

_"No, I've arranged for you to be transported elsewhere, you'll see when you get there." _


	12. Chapter 12

Seconds later, Rodney and Elizabeth re-materialized on a front porch, blinking at each other before looking around.

"Where are we?" Rodney finally broke the confused silence.

"Hello?" A woman opened the door and smiled in relief when she saw Rodney and Elizabeth. "Sam called to say you were coming."

"I'm sorry?" Elizabeth blinked at the woman. The sound of someone coming up the steps of the porch caused Elizabeth to whirled around instinctively.

"Easy..." John caught Elizabeth in his arms. He rubbed her back as she clung to him. The other woman moved past them to draw Rodney into the house. "Better?"

"Where's Lucas?" Elizabeth whispered hoarsely.

"With Kate, back at the SGC." John managed a slight smile. "He's fine."

Elizabeth glanced around at their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Jack's sister's house." John nodded toward the door. "Let's go inside." Elizabeth allowed him to lead her inside, where they followed the sound of voices back to a warm sunny kitchen.

The woman from before moved forward to take Elizabeth's hands. "Hello, I'm Andrea O'Neill Jack's sister, welcome to the outskirts of Chicago. Sit, I've made tea."

After they'd gotten settled John, his fingers laced with Elizabeth's explained what had happened. "We were taking a break for lunch, Kate and I had taken Lucas to the Officer's Mess for something to eat. Sam was on her way to join us when her friend from the news station called her, saying the station had just received a tip on where Elizabeth was staying and that a news team was being sent out there." John paused a second. "Sam called me immediately, I sent Kate and Lucas on to the conference room, and went to the Security office to meet Sam and General Landry, calling you at the house on the way. We used the extra TV's they had in there to watch the local news stations. As soon as the first station started shooting live footage I knew there would be trouble getting you out of the house. That's when Sam suggested Jack's sister's house and Landry contacted the Prometheus."

"Well, you're welcome here as long as you like." Andrea poured some more tea into Elizabeth's cup. "I've plenty of room, no one ever bothers me out here except Sam and Jack when he's actually in town."

"Thank you." John smiled warmly at her, tightening his fingers through Elizabeth's. "We'll should only be here a few days, if that won't be too much of an imposition."

"Not at all." Andrea stood. "I'm going to go check the rooms upstairs. Please feel free to help yourselves to anything you'd like."

John smiled at Andrea. "Thank you again." She smiled at him and left the room just as his cell phone rang. "Sheppard here." John answered his phone, hanging it up a moment later. "That was Landry, I'm wanted back at the SGC."

"I want to go with you and check on Lucas." Elizabeth stated.

"If that's what you want. Landry said Kate took him over to the infirmary to see Carson for his physical."

"I need some shoes." Elizabeth still slightly in shock from the last few minutes, just realized that she was barefoot.

"I noticed." Andrea swept back into the room, a pair of sandals in her hand. "I think these will be close enough. I heard you're going back to the SGC."

"Yes, I'll make sure Sam is aware of what's happening with our schedule." John replied as Elizabeth slide the sandals on. "Thank you again…"

"It's no bother, I welcome the little bit of excitement Sam and/or Jack send me now and then," Andrea smiled. "Breaks up my day somewhat and reminds me there's an entire world, or should I say universe out there... Oh, one thing, before I forget your son's not afraid of dogs is he?"

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. "I…he hasn't been around them, but he does like animals in general, well enough."

"Good, I've a litter of puppies out in the barn, and my two big ones tend to wander in and out at all hours."Andrea glanced around, "As a matter of fact, I'm surprised they haven't come to investigate all the commotion yet."

"He'll probably love them." John chuckled as Elizabeth stood. "Ready?"

"Yes. Thank you, they fit perfectly." Elizabeth smiled at Andrea. "Should we contact you before we return?"

"Don't worry about it, Sam will let me know when to expect you, I'll have dinner ready then." Andrea returned Elizabeth's smile. "I'll see you both then."

"Thank you again." John pulled out the little Asgard communicator thingy Landry had shoved into his hand right before he'd been transported to Andrea's house, moments later he and Elizabeth re-materialized at the SGC. Glancing at Elizabeth, he tightened his grip on her hand. "You alright?"

"Fine." Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"If you're sure...?" Elizabeth nodded her head. " Kay then why don't you head to the infirmary, while I go find out what Landry wants. I'll catch up with you later." John leaned forward and kissed Elizabeth before going in search of General Landry.

On her way to the infirmary Elizabeth met up with Sam. "So you met up with Andrea OK?" Sam questioned as she fell in step with Elizabeth.

"Yes, she was very kind." Elizabeth smiled, "By the way, thanks for calling John when you did, and thank your friend at the news station for the heads up."

"It was nothing, that's what friends do look out for each other." They fell silent for a moment Sam leading the way through the back hallways. "Andrea did warn you about the dogs, right?" Sam asked as the thought popped into her mind.

"Yes, she said something about puppies?" Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Lucas hasn't ever been around dogs, but he's never really had a problem with animals before."

"That's good." Sam smiled.

"Have you met Lucas yet?"

"We met briefly this morning." Sam smiled. "Lovely child, very well mannered. If I didn't know better I never would have guessed he was John's."

"Wait until you get to know him a little better. Lucas is a spitting image of his father in both looks and personality, he's just better at the whole 'I'm-completely-innocent' look than John is." Elizabeth nodded, a smile crossing her face.

"You should think about introducing Lucas to Cameron Mitchell's daughter Ashley, she's only a couple of months younger than Lucas. I think the two would get along great."

"I'm sure Lucas would like that." The two entered the infirmary. "He hasn't had an opportunity to meet many children near his age."

"Ladies." Carson greeted spotting the two enter.

"Where are Kate and Lucas?" Elizabeth inquired not seeing them any where.

"They just left about 15 minutes ago to go do a little shopping." Carson paused seeing the flash of worry in Elizabeth's eyes, "And don't worry both Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell decided they'd tag along and get some of their shopping done as well."

Knowing that Teal'c was with Lucas made Elizabeth relax slightly, she knew Teal'c wouldn't let anything happen to Lucas or Kate for that matter. She didn't know Mitchell very well she'd only met the man once back in his first year at the SGC, when Atlantis had first made contact with Earth, but that one meeting had been enough to let Elizabeth know that Mitchell was an honest trustworthy man.

"You heard what happened this morning?"

"Something about the press finding you and that Lucas' appointment needed to be switched from tomorrow to today. He's in excellent health, for all that he's been through. He could do to gain some more weight, nutritional supplements will help. I wrote it all down for him to give you when he got home. From what I understand, the psychological testing went well also."

"For all he's been through, he's an amazing kid." Elizabeth smiled, then sobered. "Although, I'm concerned about his social development. He hasn't had the opportunities to be around other children, it overwhelmed him a bit when we were on Atlantis."

"Kate could advise you better than I, or the doctor who spoke with him today might have some suggestions," Carson shrugged, "But I'd say, just continue letting him go at his own pace. Introduce new people and situations slowly, I think he's mature and confident enough to let you know what he needs."

"I thought about bringing Ashley over to meet him." Sam spoke up.

"I think that would probably be a good idea." Carson didn't know Ashley Mitchell really well, but from what he did know of her, her was sure she and Lucas would get along. "While I have you here can I ask if there's any complaints or developments on that little matter we discussed yesterday?"

"Um…" Elizabeth flushed slightly, "No, no complaints, and that little matters being dealt with."

"Good to hear. Kate said you're all staying at General O'Neill's sister's house?"

"It's actually a small farm." Sam supplied, "On the outskirts of Chicago."

Carson lifted a shoulder in a slight shrug. "Call me if you need anything else."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks again Carson. I'll see you in a few days, Have fun visiting your family."

"Aye I'll tell them you said hello." Carson smiled as he left the room.

As they left the infirmary Elizabeth asked to barrow Sam's cell phone so she could call John.

_"If you're calling to tell me the press has already figured out where Elizabeth is staying now, I will not be held accountable for my actions." John answered his phone, seeing Sam's number on the caller ID._

"Well hello to you too." Elizabeth teased.

_"Elizabeth?" John straightened up, surprised to hear Elizabeth's voice. "Sorry I just saw the number and well considering what the last call was about...Is everything OK?"_

"Everything is fine. Just finished talking with Carson about Lucas. Are you almost ready to go?"

_"I've got a few more things to wrap up here. Kate called said she took Lucas shopping, then was going to transport back to Andrea's house." _

"Yeah I know, Carson told me." Elizabeth frowned, "How much longer do you think you'll be?"

_"No longer than an hour. Do you want to wait here or should I have the Prometheus give you lift back to the house now?"_

Sam touched Elizabeth's arm and mouthed something, causing Elizabeth to blink, then nod before answering John. "I think Sam and I will follow Kate's example, then meet you back at the house.."

_"If you're sure." John frowned. Elizabeth had been hesitant to venture out on her own since her rescue, and now she was voluntarily going shopping and with Sam none the less...that was a scary thought right there. _

"She'll be fine, John." Sam, having a good idea about what was causing the scowl on Elizabeth's face, inserted smoothly stealing the phone from Elizabeth. "We'll call if there are any problems. I'll be with her the whole time."

_"That's what has me worried. I only have so much money in my bank account, you know? Put my wife back on would you?"_ _John let out a breath._ _"I'll see you back at the house." he said when Elizabeth was back on the phone. _

"John, I'll be fine." Elizabeth reassured him, throwing a grateful smile toward Sam.

_"I'll see you later."_

"Likewise." Elizabeth hung up the phone handing it back to Sam.

"So, shopping?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I do need to get a few things for John and myself, but what about...?"

"Don't worry I got it covered," Sam linked arms with Elizabeth leading her out of the building to her car. Once at the car Sam pulled a pair of sunglasses and a hat out of the back of the car and handed them to Elizabeth. "You know, you look a lot like that diplomat who was just brought back after ten years in the hands of the Genii."

Putting the glasses on and tucking her hair up into the hat, Elizabeth laughed and affected a slight accent. "You know, I've been hearing that a lot. They say everyone has a double somewhere, little did I know when I came out to visit my friend Sam, that I'd hear about mine."

"Hiding in the open." Sam gestured toward the car. "Shall we?" Laughing, the two women got in the car and drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: You're all in luck, you get this chapter early. We hadn't planed to post it until Monday at the earliest, but it was a teacher work day today, which meant no school and some free time to write.

* * *

An hour later, Sam and Elizabeth arrived back at Andrea's house and moved inside, bags in hand, still chatting and laughing. "I'll take these…" Elizabeth blinked. "Oh, I have no idea what room we're in."

"Andrea!" Sam called, then smiled as said woman entered from the kitchen. "We're home."

"Just in time for dinner." Andrea was wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Rodney and Kate took Lucas out to the barn to see the puppies, and John just went upstairs."

"Speaking of which…" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You have your usual room, I put Rodney and Kate in the corner room, Elizabeth, you and John are in the first room to the left up the stairs, Lucas is right next to you." She glanced at the bags and smiled. "Kate and Lucas arrived with a few things as well."

"I'm not surprised." Elizabeth glanced back out the door. "You said Lucas is out at the barn?"

"And in love with the puppies, I'll warn you now." Andrea laughed.

"Lucky you." Sam agreed with a laugh, then nodded toward the stairs. "I'll change and be back down to help you."

"Fine. Hey do you know if Jack is coming out tonight or tomorrow?" Andrea paused as she turned back toward the kitchen.

"Sometime tomorrow. He called just before we got here, said he'd switched his flight from Colorado to Chicago and that, that flight had been delayed." Sam shrugged. "He also said he had a surprise for you."

"Let me guess he has another great idea for my next art project?" Andrea laughed and glanced at Elizabeth, "Jack has a habit of bringing me strange art ideas he thinks I might incorporate into my work."

"Ah." Elizabeth smiled. Jack had been one of the many things she and Sam had talked about during their shopping trip. It seemed that Rodney and Kate hadn't been the only relationship to develop while she'd been gone. "I see. I'll be right back down as well."

"Don't worry about it, you're a guest." Andrea waved a hand and disappeared back into the kitchen as the two woman continued up the stairs.

"That's you." Sam pointed, "I'm down the hall on the right, let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiled and opened the door, her smile widening as she caught sight of John standing at the window. "Hello there."

"You did leave some money in my bank account, right?" John teased as he turned around, seeing the bags Elizabeth dropped on the bed.

"Oh I'm sure there's a penny or two still there." Elizabeth grinned as she moved into John's arms. She nuzzled into his neck, then raised her head. "I hear we may be begged for a puppy."

"We nothing, he already hit me up." John chuckled. "I told him we had to talk to you first."

"Smart man." Elizabeth smiled, then kissed him. "I got you a few things."

"I was just thinking about that." John raised an eyebrow. "You didn't run into any trouble?"

"Nope," stepping back, Elizabeth reached out and picked up the hat and glasses, slipping them on. "Amazing how I resembled that poor woman who just returned from Genii imprisonment…" she stated in her affected accent as John burst out laughing.

"Hiding in plain sight." John grinned and pulled the hat and glasses off her head, tossing them back to the bed, passionately kissing Elizabeth as he did so.

Deepening the kiss for a moment, before pulling away Elizabeth started taking things out of bags until she found what she was looking for. "Here you go…They should fit." She handed John a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, much like the ones he used to wear back on Atlantis - she'd always secretly thought those shirts made him even sexier looking then he already was. "I'm going downstairs to help Andrea…"

"Elizabeth…" John groaned, then sighed as she brushed a kiss across his lips, then turned and quickly exited, leaving him to deal with a slight problem that had developed during their kiss. Thinking of every disgusting thing he could John started to change his clothes.

* * *

After dinner, John, Elizabeth, and Andrea had allowed Lucas to drag them back out to the barn, where he showed John and Elizabeth the puppies. "See Mom, they're almost old enough…" he gazed up at them earnestly.

"They are adorable." Elizabeth smiled at her son, surrounded by seven puppies as they played in the hay, as she knelt next to him.

Andrea leaned against the wall, "They're all spoken for except the one without the collar."

"Why?" Lucas picked up the one puppy without a collar, easily the smallest one. Cuddling it, he gazed up at Andrea.

"Because he's the smallest one, and we'd only thought there would be six, so we were a bit unprepared when this little one popped out." Andrea laughed softly, reaching over to ruffle the puppies' ears. "I haven't had a chance to contact anyone one the list of potentially interested owners."

John exchanged a glance with Elizabeth, who nodded slightly as she stood. Waiting until she moved next to him, he looked at Andrea. "So it would be possible for us to adopt him?"

"Really?" Lucas beamed up, his eyes pleading.

"I think that would be perfect." Andrea smiled warmly. "And, since you'll be here a few days at least, Lucas can help me with the puppies and see what goes into taking care of them."

"Thank you!" With a squeal and without letting go of the puppy, Lucas scrambled to his feet and hugged first his parents, then Andrea. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're very welcome," Elizabeth laced her fingers with Johns and squeezed his hand. "However, remember, you're going to have to help take care of him, and be responsible for him."

"I will." Lucas plopped back down on the hay, laughing as the other puppies swarmed over him, eager to investigate their new playmate.

Elizabeth watched him for a moment, then abruptly turned and left the barn, causing John and Andrea to exchange a frown. Andrea took a step toward him, dropping her voice so Lucas couldn't hear. "Go, I'll stay here with him and the puppies."

John nodded, then moved to follow after Elizabeth. Hesitating as he left the barn, he caught sight of her slender silhouette moving toward a path that led to what Sam had indicated was a small pond a short distance away, through a small grove of trees. Following her, he finally caught up to her as she stepped out onto a small dock type platform extending over the water.

Stopping at the foot of the path, he watched as she stared out over the water, arms wrapped around her waist. Finally, he stepped forward, waiting until she turned her head slightly, indicating she was aware of him, to move forward, stopping behind her. "Liz?"

Elizabeth shook her head, but leaned back slightly, accepting his strength and closing her eyes as he slid his arms over hers, trying to warm her chilled hands. After some time she finally spoke. "I robbed him of his childhood."

"You…" this was not what John had expected her to say. "Elizabeth, you did no such thing. You did what you had to do to survive, you both did."

"I should have tried to escape or something right after Koyla caught me." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Lucas had no childhood, he had no toys…trucks, pets…all the things that children are supposed to have. He should have been happy and carefree, not locked up and forced to go through the things he went through."

"He had love. He had a mother who loved him, protected him, and impressed him with ideals of caring and compassion," John pressed a kiss against the side of her head. "Kept him safe."

"But the things he saw." Elizabeth shuddered. "John, no child should have to experience the things Lucas did. No child should be forced to live in fear of discovery, to worry about survival in a hostile environment. He should have been raised somewhere that he could have had puppies and toys, and light and laughter."

"Elizabeth." Concerned at this sudden turn of her thoughts, John moved around her to look into her anguished face. "Oh, Liz…" Lifting a hand to cup her cheek, he used his thumb to try to wipe away some of the tears streaming down her face.

Elizabeth shook her head slowly, turning away from him. "What kind of mother was I…am I?"

"Elizabeth, look at me." Gripping her shoulders, John held her so he could look into her face. "Lucas is amazing. Who he is astounds me, yes, he has been through things that no child should even have had to survive. Yes, he was forced to learn skills from you that children don't normally learn. But Liz, he is the best of us all. He is strong, courageous…today, in his interviews…you would have been amazed. He refused to be intimidated, he was clear, concise, took his time, and refused to let anyone forget he was still a child, while demanding they respect him and treat him like a person at the same time."

"I knew he'd do well." Elizabeth blinked and shook her head slowly. "Despite everything…"

"Shh..." Pulling Elizabeth against him slowly, John embraced her as she sobbed, clinging to him. Finally, the shaking in her body slowed and he felt her rest against him, fingers twisted in his shirt. "Here," carefully, he eased her down so they were seated on the planks of the platform, Elizabeth ending in his lap, still holding on to him. "Any better?"

"A little," Elizabeth sighed softly, the sound almost lost in the slight breeze.

"Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Stroking her back, John nuzzled her cheek. "Please."

Elizabeth remained silent for another moment before taking a deep, shuddering breath. "I don't know. I just saw Lucas sitting there, playing with the dogs, so happy…carefree. So…normal. And all of a sudden I realized, all he'd missed out on, all he hadn't had…and what he'd had to do, and survive…and it shouldn't have been like that. He should have been happy and carefree…had everything I...we could have ever want to give him. We never…" She choked back a sob.

"No, we didn't. But, we will." John tilted Elizabeth's chin up with a finger so he could see her face. "You loved him and protected him through his first ten years, you gave him life, hope of a better future, compassion for others. And now we will both give him love, we will give him security. We will be there for him, and to take care of each other. We can't give back the years lost, and we can't undo what has been done," he smiled. "And I don't know if I would, given the results."

"I wanted…" Elizabeth's eyes fluttered shut as John kissed her lightly.

"I know." John murmured, "I know Liz."

"I don't know how to fix this." Elizabeth choked out. "I don't know how to give it back to him, and I want to. I don't want him to worry about anything, we got out…but, the look on his face tonight, he was a child, so happy…I haven't seen him…" She buried her face into his chest again, her sobs breaking his heart as he held her, rocking her back and forth as best he could. He'd spoken with both Kate and Carson about Elizabeth, and her control on her emotions, and what would happen when she finally broke. She'd managed to make it through her debriefing, and even this afternoon without breaking, but now it was time.

When her sobs finally abated for a second time, John tightened his grip on her. "Elizabeth?"

"Sorry." Eyes closed Elizabeth trembled against John. "Don't know…sorry."

"Don't be." John murmured. Pulling out the clip that Elizabeth had used to pull her hair back with, he stroked her hair so it fell around her shoulders.

"I want him dead." Elizabeth lifted tormented eyes to John's. "I want Koyla to die, to suffer, I want him to…I...I didn't realize how much until now. I want to tear him apart for making me and Lucas live in terror, for keeping me and you apart. For hurting me, for making me do what I did so I could have the few things he allowed us. For making Lucas have to take care of me because there was no one else to take care of my injuries. For giving me no option but to obey for what little he allowed us. For making me feel like I wasn't…I wasn't anything. I shouldn't be feeling this much rage, I'm better than that..."

"You're human. You have a heart, and feelings..." John gently pushed Elizabeth's hair back behind her ear. "And emotions. He couldn't rid you of those, which was one of your greatest victories."

They sat there holding each other for some time until John lifted his head and kissed Elizabeth gently, one hand running up to tangle in her hair as her hand slid up and around his neck. As the kiss deepened, they shifted so Elizabeth was lying on her back, John braced over her. Finally breaking apart for air, they stared at each other silently for a long moment, then John slowly undid the buttons on Elizabeth's shirt as she continued to gaze at him, her eyes soft in the moonlight. When John slid his hand into the shirt, easing it to the side,Elizabeth shifted slightly, allowing him to slide it off one shoulder, then the other, before he froze staring down at her exposed skin.

"Elizabeth?" John questioned, wanting to be sure this was really what Elizabeth wanted. In response Elizabeth reached up and pulled John into a breath taking kiss, one hand running up under John's shirt.


	14. Chapter 14

Some time later, the two wandered back up the path to the house, arms around each other's waists, Elizabeth's head resting on John's shoulder. As they climbed the steps to the porch, Sam, carrying a tray, opened the door and came outside, followed by Andrea, Rodney, and Kate.

With a smile, Sam nodded her head. "We were having some coffee."

"Lucas?" Elizabeth glanced at Kate.

"In bed." Kate smiled at Elizabeth, "Tired out from excitement. And since it's going to be another early morning…"

"I'm just going to go look in on him," Elizabeth turned toward John and brushed a kiss across his cheek. "Be right back." Turning to Kate Elizabeth angled her head towards the house, "Kate would you come up with me?"

"Do you want me to…" John, concerned, stopped as Elizabeth rested a finger on his lips.

"No," Elizabeth let her eyes slide to meet Kate's concerned gaze, before looking back at John. "We'll be back in a minute. You know how I like my coffee."

"If you're sure...?" With a slight squeeze, John released Elizabeth's waist, then watched her disappear through the door, followed by Kate.

"Are you all right?" Kate fell in step with Elizabeth as they crossed the foyer and moved to the staircase. She touched Elizabeth's arm, stopping her on the stairs. "Andrea said you seemed upset earlier."

"I don't entirely know...just something about seeing Lucas so happy set something off..." Elizabeth admitted softly.

"You saw what could have been…" Kate began.

"Should have been." Elizabeth stated bitterly, then sighed. "You have to understand Kate, I wouldn't trade who he is for anything in the world. I just wish…"

"I know." With a sigh, Kate glanced up the stairs toward the bedrooms, then back at the woman in front of her. "Elizabeth, I'll be the first to admit I don't know everything about you, about what kind of life you had growing up, but look at who you are now compared to who you were then."

"Point taken." Elizabeth smiled starting up the stairs again. "Still, I didn't realize that I could feel the way I did until this afternoon."

"That's normal, you've been through a lot in the last ten years...longer actually." Elizabeth shot Kate a look as they reached the top of the steps. "Remember I was there at the beginning of the Atlantis expedition, I saw what you had to go through and deal with from the very start." Kate elaborated. "It's understandable that you're going to come across these intense feelings from time to time, but I have faith that you'll get through this."

"Yeah but how long is it going to take?" Elizabeth leaned back against the wall next to Lucas' door.

"It's different for everyone." Kate gave Elizabeth's arm a reassuring squeeze then opened the door to Lucas' room.

As Kate held the door, Elizabeth moved silently into the bedroom and stopped next to the bed. Gazing down at Lucas, she smiled again and bent to kiss his forehead. "Good night, little man."

"Mom?" Lucas stirred slightly as he whispered.

"Shh..go back to sleep." Elizabeth traced Lucas' cheek. "I just came to say good night." Lucas mumbled something that resembled good night, already falling back to sleep.

With another kiss to Lucas' cheek, Elizabeth stood and returned to Kate's side. "Thank you for putting him to bed."

"My pleasure." Kate smiled and led the way back down the hall. "Can I make a suggestion before we go back downstairs?"

"Of course." Curious, Elizabeth paused and looked at Kate.

"You might want to pull a brush through your hair." Kate bit back the laugh at Elizabeth's expression. "You look like you've been up to something pleasantly strenuous."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and let out an embarrassed sigh. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well let's see, to put it mildly you look like you buttoned up that shirt in the dark, and you left the house with your hair pulled back and now it isn't." Kate's lips twitched. "And I'd suggest leaving the hair down for a few days if I was you, or wear something with a collar. A high one."

"Damn that man and his irresistiblely hot mouth." Elizabeth muttered, pulling the door to her room open.

"I guess it's a good thing I stopped Rodney from going out and searching for you two." Kate watched, amused as Elizabeth's face flushed.

"He was going to come looking for us?" Remembering what she and John had spent the last hour doing, pretty much out in the open, Elizabeth groaned and pulled the brush through her hair. "I owe you."

"After Andrea came in and told me you'd gone off and John had followed you, I figured you could use the time alone to talk after everything that had happened today." Kate shrugged.

"I am feeling better." Leaving her hair down, but now brushed out, Elizabeth turned towards Kate with a slight smile. "I'm just dealing with some emotions and feelings that even I didn't realize ran as deep as they do."

"One conversation isn't going to work through them." Kate stated softly as they returned to the hallway.

"I know." Elizabeth glanced at Kate. "But it was a start." She fell silent as they descended the staircase, until right before they went out onto the porch. "A very good start," she added with a sly smile as she pulled the door open, Kate's laugh finally escaping as they joined the others.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Elizabeth was on the porch, leaning against one of the posts next to the steps, her eyes still fixed on the spot where Kate, John, Lucas, and Rodney - who had gone to talk to one of the scientists at the SGC about something - had beamed from a few minutes earlier. She was still feeling a little groggy with sleep since the adults had stayed up late the night before talking.

When they did finally drag themselves to bed, she and John had just gotten to sleep when Lucas had wandered into their room, joining them after another nightmare. While not as traumatic as the ones he'd had over the past weeks, it had been enough to wake him up. He'd finally fallen asleep again, curled up against Elizabeth, John's arm resting across both of them, this time sleeping until Kate had knocked lightly at the door to wake them up for breakfast.

Suddenly, Elizabeth startled as a hand touched her shoulder. Reacting automatically, she swept her leg back and around, twisting as she did so to end up using her weight to hurtle the man behind her to the ground. Landing on top of him with a grunt, she had her fist lifted to plunge down when a yell from the door caused her to freeze.

"Elizabeth!" Sam stood framed in the doorway, one hand outstretched, the other holding the screen door open. "Don't!" Not taking her eyes off the man she was pinning down, Elizabeth remained where she was as Sam's tone became more reassuring. "Elizabeth, it's all right. It's just Jack."

"Jack?" Elizabeth blinked, then slowly started to lower her hand.

"Elizabeth?" Sam took a step forward, letting the porch door close behind her. "It's all right."

Elizabeth blinked again, then realized where she was. "Oh!" She scrambled back and off the man, extending a hand after she stood to help him up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be it was my fault. I thought you had heard me cross the porch." Jack smiled at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth slightly returned his smile. "No, I'm afraid I was lost in thought, and I guess I just...reacted when when you startled me."

"That's what I get for showing up unannounced."

"Speaking of which, where did you come from, I don't see a car?" Sam questioned.

"My flight kept getting either delayed or changed, finally I just got fed up with it, called Landry and had him contact the Prometheus to give me a quick lift." Jack gave Sam a light kiss. "Miss me?"

"Mmm...maybe." Sam grinned, stealing another kiss, as Andrea opened the door.

"Jack!" Andrea, holding the door open, indicated for them to come inside. "It's about time you showed up."

"Wait 'til you see what I got for you this time." Jack raised his eyebrows at Andrea as he entered the house. "Did I miss the others?"

"Just barely." Sam smiled up at him. "We tried to hold breakfast, but they had to be in early."

Jack shook his head, "At least tell me there's still some coffee?"

"Just started a fresh pot." Andrea stated as they entered the kitchen, Elizabeth trailing behind. "Sit." She pointed to the counter, then busied herself pouring the coffee as they obeyed. "John said to tell you hello." Andrea slid onto one of the stools, joining them at the counter and drawing the package Jack handed her across the table. "Thank you for this."

"It seemed like something you'd like." Jack chuckled as she unwrapped it carefully.

Letting out a delighted squeal, Andrea held up a brightly colored sculpture. "Jack, it's beautiful. Where…"

"One of the Tok'ra delegates gave it to me in DC. I think the thing is but ugly and we both know that when I think something's ugly there's a 99 percent chance that you'll think it's a work of art, so..."

Sam eyed the thing warily. "What is it?"

"Art." Andrea held it up to catch the sunlight. "I've got to go find a place to put this." Standing, she brushed an absent kiss across Jack's cheek, then wandered off, the sculpture in one hand, her coffee cup in the other.

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. "Does she do that...often?"

"If it's art related. The muse, it can be down right vicious sometimes when it sinks it's teeth in you." Sam laughed. "Jack has a knack for finding the most outlandish things for her."

* * *

"Lucas, wait here for a minute while I run back inside and finish up." Kate indicated a chair in the hallway. "I'll be right back, all right?"

"I'll be fine, Kate." Lucas perched on the edge of the chair and watched as Kate disappeared back into the conference room where they'd been asking him questions all morning. He and Kate had finally been excused for lunch, while his dad had requested to remain and talk to one of the generals about something.

With a sigh, Lucas looked down the hallway to the nearby window. Glancing back at the door, he slid off the chair and moved to gaze down at the garden below. He'd been there for a few minutes, thoughts running through his head, when he heard light footsteps coming toward him. Tensing, he looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Kate looking for him. Instead, he caught sight of a girl, frowning at something she was carrying. Seeing her as no threat Lucas turned back to the window.

Stopping the girl, blink in surprise when she looked up and saw Lucas, "Are you lost?"

"Excuse me?" Lucas, returning his attention to the girl, tilted his head slightly.

"I said are you lost. You normally don't find kids hanging around the SGC unless they're with a tour group or something...and this isn't one of the ares the tour covers."

"No, I'm not lost." Lucas shrugged. "I was told to wait here."

"Oh." The girl held up the textbook she was carrying. "I'm having some problems with my homework, I was hoping to catch Sam since my dad had to go off world this morning. I didn't realize she wasn't here today."

"She's…" Lucas trailed off, remembering something, and changed his statement. "She's with my mom...not here though."

"Your mom?" The girl looked confused. "Oh, I'm Ashley by the way."

"Lucas." Lucas held out a hand, Ashley shook it. "Sam and my mom are talking with…" he frowned in thought for a moment, trying to remember the conversation he'd had with his mom earlier when they'd taken a brief break, then smiled as the name came to him. "With Jack."

"Jack's back?" Ashley grinned. "Nice I wonder what he brought me?"

"You know him too?" Lucas inspected the girl.

"Sure, I know just about everybody who works here or in close relations to the SGC." Ashley stated, still smiling. "My dad's Colonel Mitchell."

"Oh." Lucas answered not sure if he should tell her who his dad was.

"So why aren't you in school?"

"Why aren't you?" Lucas shot back levelly, one eyebrow rising.

"I only go part-time for some classes, then I'm homed schooled the rest of the time...usually. Sometimes I have to go for the whole day if both my parents are off world, but my mom rarely goes off world any more." Ashley matched the eyebrow raising movement. "What about you?"

"No I don't go to school." Lucas turned to look back out the window. "I just got here a few days ago. I'm sure my parents will be making me go to school soon enough." Lucas scowled at that thought, "Once the generals finally get tired of talking to me and asking me questions."

Ashley stared at Lucas. "The Brass are asking you questions? What did you do?"

"Nothing." Lucas snapped, then let out a long sigh. "Sorry, I'm just tired. They ask the same stupid questions over and over, you'd think they would know enough by now. They were talking to my mom for days, and this is my second day, and…" He sighed again.

Ashley blinked, the pieces finally coming together. "Your mom is Elizabeth Weir?"

"I didn't say that." Lucas' eyes narrowed. "And her last name isn't Weir anymore." This technically was correct, since his mom had now taken his dad's name, it wasn't his fault that no public announcement had been made.

Ashley took a step forward. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it."

With a shrug, Lucas glanced at the textbook Ashley held. "What homework were you working on?"

"Oh, I had a question about some math homework." Ashley sighed. "I'll find someone else."

"My dad might be able to help, mom says he's a closet math geek...what ever that is." Lucas offered shyly. "He and Kate should be out in a minute. They're back in talking to the generals."

"Do you want to have lunch with me in the cafeteria?" Ashley offered. "If they let you?"

Lucas' eyes lit up. "Do you think they would?"

"We can ask." Ashley lifted a shoulder. "If you want."

"Are there a lot of people there?" Lucas glanced down the hall as a door opened.

"SGC personal mostly," Ashley shrugged. "But it's open to anyone."

"Lucas?" Kate looked up and down the hall until she caught sight of the two children. "There you are."

"Sorry." Lucas smiled sheepishly, glancing at Ashley, leading her toward Kate. "Kate this is Ashley, we were talking."

"Having fun?" Kate smiled. "Hello Ashley."

"Lucas?" At the male voice from behind her, Ashley turned surprised. "Miss Mitchell?"

"Colonel Sheppard?" Ashley blinked, she'd never really met John before but she'd heard stories about him from Jack, Sam, and General Landry. She looked at Lucas, who looked slightly sheepish. Leaning toward him, she whispered. "The Colonel is your dad?"

"He's not a colonel any more, he's...retired?" Lucas looked at John to make sure he'd used the right word.

"That's right." John ruffled Lucas' hair. "But sometimes people who are retired are still called by their rank."

"Oh." Lucas shrugged. "Ashley was looking for Sam because she had a question about her math homework, I told her you might be able to help her since Sam isn't here today." His eyes pled with John. "And she asked if we would have lunch with her in the cafeteria."

John exchanged a look with Kate, then returned his attention to the kids, both of whom were looking up at him, one in surprise, and the other with hope. "If I'm able to help, I'd be glad to, and…" he hesitated again. "Yeah I guess we can have lunch in the cafeteria."

"Really?" Lucas practically quivered with excitement.

"Really." John smiled. "But make sure you stay within eyesight" John gestured down the hall. "Shall we?" As Ashley and Lucas led the way, he fell in step with Kate.

"This will be good for Lucas." Kate murmured out of the side of her mouth. "Elizabeth said Sam had suggested introducing them."

"Elizabeth will feel better knowing Lucas has a new friend, close to his age." John replied softly. "She's been concerned about the lack of companionship for Lucas."

"I know." Kate smiled, then raised her voice as the kids glanced back at them. "We're right behind you."

Ashley nodded and looked back at Lucas, "So do you live here on earth or are just visiting?"

"We're not really anywhere right now. We're staying with…someone." Lucas answered evasively, looking around the plaza area they were going through.

Ashley pulled a door open and entered the cafeteria, taking a few steps inside before realizing Lucas was no longer beside her. Turning, she watched him look around the room in wonder as Kate and John moved to join him. When Kate caught her eye, Ashley nodded and returned to Lucas, touching his arm. "Come on, we just have to get in line to get what we want to eat."

"There's so many different people." Lucas blinked and unconsciously moved closer to his dad.

"Are you all right?" John bent toward Lucas as he continued to look around. "We can go back to the office we ate in yesterday."

"No," Lucas blinked up at him, "It's all right." He looked back at Ashley. "We get in line?"

"Over here." Ashley glanced at Kate, who smiled warmly. "Stay with me, I can show you what's good to eat."

"All right." Practically attached to Ashley's side, Lucas followed her, John and Kate following close behind as they moved through the crowded room. No one approached them as they selected their food, then moved to a table in a corner.

While they ate, John and Kate watched the kids talk to each other, Lucas asking hushed questions about different people and Ashley patiently answering. "I wish Elizabeth could see this." Kate leaned towards John, her voice pitched so only he could hear.

"One of us should call her to let her know how everything is going." John took another sip of the cup he'd gotten in line and winced. "And maybe I can find a decent cup of coffee."

"I'm sure we can find an office that's not being used at the moment." Kate smiled at the expression on John's face. "I can call Elizabeth while you help Ashley with her homework questions." Directing her attention to the kids, she raised her voice. "Are you two done?"

Lucas looked back at Kate and nodded. "Can we call now?"

"We can." John nodded, then looked at Ashley. "You're welcome to remain with us, Ashley. I can assist you with that homework problem while Lucas speaks with his mom."

"Really?" Ashley smiled. "Thanks Colonel." Together, they stood and carried their dishes to the disposal area, then left the room, Lucas still asking Ashley questions.


	16. Chapter 16

Ten minutes later, John was seated at an assistant's desk in an empty office area, helping Ashley with the math problem she'd been having difficulty with, when the office door opened and Kate looked out. "John, Elizabeth would like a word with you."

Standing, John smiled at Ashley, "I'll be back shortly to see if you've found the answer." As she nodded, he moved across the room, entering the office as Kate and Lucas exited. Pulling the door shut behind him, he crossed to the desk and slid into the chair there, picking up the phone. "Hello there."

_"Lucas made a friend?" Elizabeth stated. "Sam mentioned Ashley yesterday and Jack did this morning."_

"You would approve." John smiled slowly. "You should have heard them at lunch. They didn't stop talking. I have a feeling our son is going to be quite the ladies man when he gets older."

_"Just like his father." Elizabeth teased, then paused as something John couldn't quite make out was said in the background. "Sam said to ask you if you'd like Ashley to spend the weekend out here with us, with Lucas."_

"That's generous of her," John hesitated as he heard a muffled sound over the phone.

_"It'll be fine John, she's stayed here before." Sam's voice came over the phone. "Her dad just went off world for a few days and her mom's been talking about wanting to go to a conference in Denver this weekend. She can use the other bed in Lucas' room. And you and Elizabeth could go on to DC this weekend without worrying that Lucas would be lonely with just us old timers around. I'll check with her mom to get permission. Just tell her that after she's done with her classes today, to pack her overnight case and she can return with you." _

"Alright." John sighed and ran a hand over his head. "I'll ask her before she has to go to class."

_"Good. I'll let Andrea know she's coming." _

"You do that, but first give the phone back to my wife so I can tell her goodbye."

_"Sir, yes, sir." Sam grinned as she handed the phone back to Elizabeth._

"Smart ass." John mumbled under his breath.

_"What was that?" Elizabeth came back on the phone sounding amused._

"Nothing." John sat up a little.

_"That's what I thought." Elizabeth teased. "I'll talk to you later, I'm sure the generals are eager to get started again."_

"Talk to you later." As John hung up the phone he sighed and remained where he was for a long moment before standing and returning to the outer office.

"I should get going." Ashley stood. "Thanks for the help Colonel. I think I get it now."

"Good. Oh and before you go, Sam wanted me to ask if you wanted to stay with us tonight and remain for the weekend." John smiled at her as her eyes lit up and Lucas let out a delighted laugh.

"Really?" Ashley looked at Lucas, then back at John. "I'd like it very much!"

"Very well." John chuckled at their excitement. "You'll have the other bed in the room Lucas is staying in, we'll be here until about sixteen hundred, which I believe should give you plenty of time to pack some things and meet us back here."

"Right, here sixteen hundred, got it." Ashley nodded then left.

* * *

That evening, the adults were all talking in the living room when Lucas and Ashley came running in to join them.Sam glanced toward them, a wry smile on her face. "I was wondering if you two were ever going to let those puppies get some sleep. You've been outside since dinner."

"We were playing with them, then Ashley was showing me the path to the lake." Lucas announced, moving to his mother's side. "We didn't go near the water though."

"Very good." Elizabeth lifted a hand and tried to smooth down Lucas' hair - an impossible task, but comforting to do none the less. As Ashley dropped to the floor next to Jack's chair, Lucas climbed up on the couch between Elizabeth and John.

"I'll get drinks for everyone," Andrea announced, then shook her head as Kate moved to stand up. "I'm fine, be right back."

Rodney sighed as Kate settled back against him. "I may never leave. Real food, good conversation, a fireplace…"

"Lots of fresh air, open space, privacy, clean living. No science labs. No fascinating new technology..." Kate grinned, "My mother would love it here..."

"You know on second thought this is a nice place to visit, but..."

"Not somewhere you could live full time." John smirked.

"And here we go," Andrea returned, carrying a tray. Conversation paused for a moment as everyone took their drinks.

"Are you sure you'll be alright this weekend?" Elizabeth spoke up, directing her question to the other adults in the room.

"We'll be fine. There will be plenty for us to do." Andrea settled back down in her chair with her cup. "The lake should be warm enough for swimming, and there's always the puppies, and picnics…"

"And hiking and exploring." Sam smiled. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah listen to the ladies mom." Lucas smiled up at his mother sleepily. "And I can call you whenever I want. None of the Generals will have any questions for me this weekend, so I can play."

"I know." Elizabeth managed a slight smile.

"I think it's time for some one to go to bed." John stated an hour later, smiling down at Lucas who had fallen asleep curled up next to Elizabeth, his empty mug dangling from his hand. "His cup…" he warned, then smiled as Elizabeth rescued it.

"I'll go up with you." Ashley stood, "Night everyone."

"We'll see you in the morning." Elizabeth smiled and set her cup, John's, and Lucas' back on the tray before following Ashley and John up the stairs. As Ashley pulled the door open, John moved past and set a sleepily protesting Lucas down on the bed.

"Not tired." Lucas mumbled as John tucked him into bed.

"Sure you're not." John chuckled as Lucas let out a big yawn.

"Remember," Elizabeth glanced at Ashley. "He may have a nightmare, just call us if you need help with anything."

"We'll be fine." Ashley crawled into her own bed. "Right Lucas?"

"Be fine." Lucas mumbled into his pillow as he rolled over.

"Night then." Elizabeth bent over and kissed Lucas' forehead.

"Night." John echoed as he caught Elizabeth's hand and kissed Lucas as well. "Ashley, be sure to let us know if you need anything."

"I will, good night." Ashley watched them leave the room.

"I like Ashley." Elizabeth said as they closed the bedroom door. "And it's nice for Lucas to have someone his age around."

"They do seem to have bonded." John agreed, pulling Elizabeth around and into his arms. "Feel better?"

"Mmm." Elizabeth smiled at John, running her hands up his chest and around his neck. "Feel you."

"I made the reservations this afternoon." John lifted an eyebrow. "I hope you'll agree with what I've planned."

"I'm sure I will." Elizabeth let a finger run along the top of his collar. "Should I bring a turtle neck?" She remembered what had happened the last time they were alone and John's mouth had gotten near her neck.

"Never hurts to be prepared, I hear it can be a little chilly in DC this time of year." John smirked leaning forward to kiss Elizabeth gently.

"Two days to ourselves." Elizabeth sighed softly and rested her head against John's chest.

"Remember on the deck the other day?" John nuzzled Elizabeth's hair. "Everything I promised to do to you?" When she shuddered in his arms and let out a low moan, he chuckled. "I see you do. The offer still stands."

"It better." Elizabeth lifted her head. "We leave in the morning?"

"Mmm...bed?" John groaned and kissed Elizabeth.

"Bed." Elizabeth agreed, stepping back with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

The next afternoon, Elizabeth stepped out of the fitting room of yet another store and smiled shyly. "Well?"

John turned to gaze at Elizabeth and froze, his lips curving up in a slow smile. "Absolutely perfect."

"You think?" Nervously, Elizabeth ran a hand down her side, smoothing the soft fabric. "It's so…"

"So what?" Moving to face her, John caught the wandering hand and squeezed it. "It's beautiful on you."

"I like the color." Which Elizabeth did, the soft material had an iridescent sheen to it under the darker red tone. "And the collar."

"High enough?" John teased, as the collar was nonexistent, the neckline dipping down in a drape, exposing her cleavage. Turning Elizabeth to look in the mirror, his smile widened. "You look beautiful."

Elizabeth eyed the dress for another minute, then smiled. "You make me feel that way."

"Go change, so we can…" John leaned toward Elizabeth's ear so the hovering salesperson couldn't overhear, "Start back toward our hotel, and I can get started on that list of things I mentioned to you."

"Be right back." Elizabeth released John's hand and returned to the fitting room. By the time she returned, having given the dress to an attendant to wrap, John was waiting, more parcels on the counter next to him, the sight of which caused her eyes to widen. "John…?"

"Just a few more things." John teased, wrapping an arm around Elizabeth's waist as she stared at the parcels.

"But, all we've done today is buy things for me." Elizabeth glanced at John. "I'll never wear all of these things, I only need a dress or two, that's all."

"You'll find time to wear them, sooner or later." John leaned back toward Elizabeth's ear as the sales person set the package with the dress in it with the other things. "And we did find a few things for you that are actually for me." Elizabeth closed her eyes, blushing. Gathering their things John led Elizabeth to the door. As they exited, John caught sight of a small café. "Would some tea help?"

Elizabeth glanced at John gratefully. "Yes, then back to the hotel?"

"Whatever you wish, Madame." Leading her to the table, John seated Elizabeth before moving around the table to sit. When the waiter came over, he ordered two teas and something Elizabeth missed before returning his attention to her. "Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?" Elizabeth had been watching the people strolling past the café, and looked back at John. "Sorry?"

"You went away there." John lifted and eyebrow as he reached across and took Elizabeth's hand. Stroking it, he frowned. "Your hands are like ice."

"I'm fine." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Really. It's still just a bit overwhelming, all of…this."

John's smile disappeared. "We should have gone back to the hotel so you could rest."

"No, really," Elizabeth shook her head. "I like being able to sit and watch people. It's just…"

"Too much, too soon?" Still caressing her hand, John gazed at her intently.

"Not really." Elizabeth broke off as the waiter set their tea in front of them, then placed a plate of delicate pastries between them. When he left again, she continued. "I'm just not accustomed to things, to being able to go, and do…and make decisions about myself. I've not had to do that for so long." With her free hand, she lifted the tea to her lips and took a sip.

"We should have waited before coming here." John shook his head. "It's too soon, we should have stayed at Andrea's."

"No," Elizabeth turned her hand over in John's grasp and laced her fingers through his. "It would have been so easy to remain hidden. I like this, being able to watch, observe…relearn what it means to be free again." Her eyes met his. "I remember coming here with you after the retro-virus incident…we would sit and just watch. Two people watching people who didn't know who we were."

"I remember." John's eyes grew distant. "You didn't really give me an option. You dragged me to places where I couldn't withdraw from the world. Made me deal with what I'd almost become...what I'd..." he paused "What I'd almost done to you."

"And now you're returning the favor." Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I just sometimes need to take a breath and look around to get my bearings."

"You'll let me know when?" John's eyebrow raised.

"Of course." Elizabeth released his hand and picked up one of the pastries, lifting it to his mouth and waiting until he took a bite to bring the other half to her mouth with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Tease." John chuckled after swallowing.

"Ready to head back to the hotel?" Elizabeth had a devious glint in her eyes.

"Thought you'd never ask." Lifting his hand, John signaled the waiter, then signed the check when it was brought. A minute later, they were moving down the sidewalk, his hand protectively on the small of Elizabeth's back.

When they entered their suite at the hotel, Elizabeth paused, staring around the suite. When they'd arrived in DC they'd only stopped at the hotel long enough to check in and drop off their luggage to be taken to their room before they were off for a morning of shopping. After ten years of living in a dingy two room shack for lack of better wording, she was awed by the hotel room.

"I thought you would like it." John watched her face as Elizabeth took in the elaborate furnishings. Pulling her around to face him, he smiled. "Why don't you go take a bath, I'll put our purchases up while you relax."

Elizabeth stared at John, tears welling up in her eyes. "You are amazing." Sliding her hands up around his neck, she leaned forward and kissed him as he held her. When they finally broke apart, she smiled at him. "I don't want a bath just yet."

"Oh really?" John raised an eyebrow, "and what do you want to do?"

Elizabeth caught his hand and gave a slight tug, leading him toward the double doors leading out to the balcony overlooking the city. "Out here." Pushing open the doors, she stepped onto the stone terrace and hesitated only a moment before continuing to a wide chaise lounge. "Here."

"Here?" John chuckled, then sat on the edge, drawing her down with him.

"I just want to lie here in the sun with you." She waited until he'd settled himself, then curled up next to him, her hand sliding across his chest as she sighed softly.

"Comfortable?" Stroking her hair, he smiled down at her as she sighed again and settled closer against him. She'd gained back some much needed weight, but still felt so light…so slender.

"Yes." Elizabeth tightened her grip on his shirt, nestling into him and relaxing into his gentle stroking of her hair.

John closed his eyes as well, enjoying the warm sunlight. When she spoke again, it was so soft, he almost missed it. "Mmm?"

"So warm." She repeated, slightly louder. "The sun."

"Is it too warm?" Concerned, he lifted his head.

"No." Her lips twitched and she pressed down on his chest. "Stay there."

"Very well." Relenting, he relaxed back into the cushions and waited.

When Elizabeth spoke again, she tilted her head slightly, so John could hear her. "It's so warm. It wasn't warm there. There was sun, and it wasn't cold. But, it wasn't really warm at all. It was an illusion of light. And it was never quiet." She let out a soft sigh. "Not just industrial…but noises from people. And screams. Not constant, but the occasional ones."

"Shh." Trying to calm her, he tightened his arms around her. "It's all right now…shh."

"I know, I know." Shuddering, she clung to him for some time in silence before finally beginning to relax in his embrace. "I needed you so much…"

"Liz..." Her broken tone practically undid his tight control on his emotions. "I'm here now. And I'm not going to leave you. Ever again." She nodded in his embrace. "I want you to rest now. Just rest, I'm here." Gently, he continued to stroke her back until he felt her relax into sleep, eventually following her into the velvety darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

Several hours later, the sun had progressed so they were now bathed in shadows, John waking as Elizabeth turned over, cuddling into him as she sought his heat. Blinking in the dim light, he craned his head to look at the clock and sighed. "Elizabeth," he bent and murmured into her ear. "Lizzie, wake up."

Sleepily, Elizabeth raised her face toward his, eyes half opened in a half hearted glare at being called Lizzie. "What?"

"We need to get up and get ready to go out." He reached up and brushed her hair back out of her face, then kissed her.

"Out?" She frowned slightly, still half asleep.

"The ballet, then dinner?" John traced her face as she finally woke up.

"Ballet." Elizabeth smiled up at him, then shifted so she was reclining on top of him. "I love waking up with you."

Reaching up, he framed her face with his hands, his thumbs gently rubbing the last traces of tears from her cheeks. "I love you waking up with me."

"That works out then, doesn't it." Bending, she kissed him. "How long do we have to get ready?"

"We have just over an hour until the limo picks us up." John let his hands leave her face and run down along her body.

"An hour?" Elizabeth blinked, then rolled off of him. "We only have an hour?"

"Do you want something to nibble on as you…" John's voice trailed off as Elizabeth rushed into the suite, frantically rummaging through the parcels on the table until she found the ones she was looking for.

By the time John had followed Elizabeth in, she'd already retreated into the bedroom and he could hear water starting in the shower. Chuckling, he moved toward the food cart he'd arranged to have placed in the suite earlier and grabbed a plate of fruit and cheese, then he retrieved one of the bottles of wine in a cooler on the cart. Un-corking it, he poured two glasses, then carried a tray with the plate and two glasses into the bedroom, setting it down on the dresser where it would be out of the way, yet still convenient. Continuing into the bathing area, he opened the door to the shower. "There are fruit and drinks on the dresser…" his voice trailed off as he focused on her through the steam.

Elizabeth smiled at John as she washed her hair. "Care to help?"

Torn, it took all of John's will power not to give into the urge to join her."We'd never make it out of the room." With a last lingering look, he slowly shut the door, then moved to retrieve his own clothing for the evening. John had showered and changed, and was waiting for Elizabeth to finish when the phone ringing caught his attention.

"Sir, your vehicle has arrived." A man stated on the other end after identifying himself as the concierge. "However, there is a problem."

"A problem?" John's voice became softer, so as to not alarm Elizabeth.

"Unfortunately, the media has learned of your presence, and is waiting outside the entrance," he paused, "I took the liberty of diverting your vehicle to the rear private entrance, while telling the media it would return for you shortly."

"Thank you, where will we need to go?" John relaxed slightly.

"If you will notify me when you are ready, I will personally come and escort you to the vehicle."

"We'll be ready in five minutes, if you would like to come up now." John waited for the reply, then hung up. Picking up the box he'd set on a nearby table, he returned to the bedroom, stopping in the doorway to gaze at Elizabeth as she frowned at her reflection, twisting so she could see the back of her dress, or at least what there was of a back. "It is exquisite. You are exquisite."

Elizabeth turned her head and smiled slightly. "Thank you. You're sure…"

"Yes." Moving forward, he stood behind her and looked over her shoulder at their reflections. "Except for one thing."

She frowned at their reflection. "What's wrong, is my makeup too heavy? My hair?"

"No." With a soft chuckle, he opened the box and set it to the side as he lifted a necklace out, then reached around, letting the draped neckline of her dress frame the fall of diamonds and emeralds as she gasped softly. "It needs this."

"John…" Elizabeth blinked at the sight of the necklace. "It's incredible." Her hand lifted to run along the delicate scrollwork holding the jewels. "It's more than that, it's amazing." Turning, she flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you...but when did you...how did you?"

"Family heirloom. It's been passed down through the Sheppard's for more generations than we can remember. I dug it out of storage when we came back to earth, I've just been waiting for the right time to give it to you." He smiled at her. "But," he reached out and picked up something else from the box. "These however were made for you, to match the necklace."

"Oh…" Elizabeth let out another soft sigh at the sight of the delicate earrings. "I'm glad I put my hair up."

"So am I." He chuckled softly as she carefully put them on. "I wanted to give these to you on our first anniversary...better late than never."

"I love you, and I love them." Leaning forward, Elizabeth kissed John and slid her arms around his waist. "You are far too good to me."

"Never." John returned the kiss, then lifted his head as the door chime sounded.

"Who's that?" Elizabeth's smile disappeared as she tensed in his arms.

"The concierge." He reluctantly released her. "He's here to escort us to our vehicle. The media is camped out front, so he had the vehicle moved to the private entrance."

"Oh." She relaxed slightly. "I'll get my wrap."

"I'll be waiting." With a smile, he brushed another kiss across her cheek then turned and left the room as she turned to inspect herself one last time in the mirror.

Twenty minutes later, having left their coats with an attendant at the private entrance they'd come through, John guided Elizabeth through a door and into an elegant room. "This is a private salon for those who are viewing from the boxes." He murmured into her ear, his hand sliding to her arm as she turned to look at him.

"We have a box?" Eyes wide, Elizabeth blinked at him.

"I thought it would be a bit more private for our first official outing." He led her toward a bar and after ordering, handed her a glass of wine and nodded toward a buffet along the side of the room. "We can have something to eat, if you'd like."

"I'm not hungry right now." Taking a sip of the wine, she nodded appreciatively. "Perhaps later."

"Very well." With a nod at the bartender, he led her toward a door on the far side of the room, and a few minutes later through another door and into a small seating area looking down onto the stage.

"Oh, John." Elizabeth breathed out, gazing at the theater in front of her.

"It was renovated a few years ago." He watched her face, the wonder of her expression as she stared around. "They decided to return to a traditional look." Elizabeth took a step forward, staring at the rich velvet curtains and furnishings, gold trim and braid accenting the deep red of the lush material.

John smiled, and turned as a discreet knock sounded at the door. Crossing to the door, he opened it, then accepted the folded note an usher handed him. Opening it, he scanned the contents, then nodded and looked back at the usher. "Please let her know we appreciate the invitation, and will be honored to accept."

"Very good sir." With another nod, the usher turned and moved silently down the corridor as John closed the door behind him.

"Accept what?" Elizabeth was watching him curiously as he returned to her side.

"An invitation." He teased, gesturing toward the step down to the seating area, which contained a small couch and two chairs.

Stepping down carefully, Elizabeth sank down onto the couch, still gazing up at him curiously. "I gathered that much."

Seating himself next to her, John raised an eyebrow. "The Director of the ballet has invited us to a private reception backstage following the performance. I thought you'd like to go, so I accepted."

Her smile widened. "I think I'd like that very much."

"Then we shall go." He smiled again as she relaxed back against him. "Comfortable?"

"Yes." Eyes fluttering shut, she sighed softly. "It's so magical. I dreamed of nights like this."

"This is real." He murmured into her ear, tightening his arm around her. "I promise."

"I know." She sighed and opened her eyes to gaze around the theater again. After a few minutes, she frowned slightly. "John, people are looking at us."

"They're curious about the raving beauty accompanying me." John teased softly.

"No." Elizabeth stiffened in realization. "They know who I am."

"You're going to attract a certain amount of attention right now." He took the half empty wine glass from her trembling hand and set it on the table next to him. "We can go if you want to, but I'd rather remain and enjoy a beautiful performance with the woman I love, my exquisite wife, with whom I've been hoping to share this experience with for a number of years now."

Elizabeth took a deep breath as he tightened his arms around her. "I don't know if I can do this John."

"Of course you can." John brushed a kiss across her ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe before continuing. "Because I love you. Because you are not going to spend the rest of your life hiding. Because we are going to live full lives and not hide from anyone, ever again."

Taking another shuddering breath, Elizabeth turned her head so she could gaze into his eyes. "I love you."

"And I you." Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled slightly. "So we will smile and face the universe together."

"Together." She echoed then straightened as the lights around them flickered and the murmur of voices from the main floor grew momentarily louder as people moved to their seats. "And it would be rude to leave right before the performance, since you've already accepted an invitation for us afterwards."

"Indeed it would." Handing her back her glass, John waited as Elizabeth settled herself against him. "Better?"

"Mmm." Elizabeth took a sip of her wine as the curtain raised.


	19. Chapter 19

Almost an hour later, John smiled again, watching Elizabeth watch the performance. She was leaning forward, her upper arms resting on the railing in front of her, thoroughly entranced by the dancers on the stage. Reaching out, he laid his hand on her bare back, thumb stroking along her spine and causing her to glance back at him with a smile before returning her attention to the performance.

He chuckled softly, although he appreciated the ballet, he could never find the same level of enjoyment as she did the few times they'd attended one together. He supposed it was due to her background as a dancer and love for the theater - a fact not known by many people, Elizabeth hadn't always wanted to be a diplomat. The times they'd attended the theater or ballet together though, he found just as much enjoyment watching her as she did watching the stage. And, he had to admit, he was still a bit afraid that if he took his eyes off of her for too long, she would disappear again.

Suddenly, John blinked as Elizabeth straightened and applause filled the air. "Intermission?"

"Yes." Turning, Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "Thank you for bringing me. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." He continued to rest his hand on her bare back. "Shall we go get a bite and some more wine?"

"I'd like that." She stood and waited for him, her eyes wandering the main floor and balcony of the theater, absently observing the people moving up the aisles, many of them casting looks up toward their box. Returning their gazes, she smiled slightly as he stood next to her. "I feel as though we should wave or grant them an audience."

John let his chuckle turn into a laugh as he slid his arm around her waist. "They're curious, it will die down. Everyone even remotely involved with the Stargate program went through the same thing, even me."

Elizabeth nodded slightly trusting John to know what he was talking about. "I'm hungry."

"Then let's go get you something to eat." Tightening his arm around her waist, he led her toward the door, and a few minutes later into the salon they'd entered through earlier. "I'll get you another glass of wine, you go on and get us a plateful."

"OK." Elizabeth wandered over to the buffet and after selecting a plate of different foods, turned to see John moving toward her. "Now where?"

His gaze swept the room then landed on a seating area in the corner. "Over here." Leading her, he crossed to the area, smiling as the man already seated in the corner stood. "Trevor."

"Uncle Johnny." A younger man, probably in his mid-twenties, smiled at them, giving John a brief hug. "And you must be Elizabeth. John has spoken very highly of you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth blinked as John indicated a chair, then seated herself and placed the plate on the table between them before taking the glass he handed her.

"And since these cretins won't introduce us," the woman facing her smiled warmly. "I am Helene, Trevor's wife."

"Hello." Nervously, Elizabeth glanced at John as he seated himself next to her.

"I've known Trevor his whole life. His dad, Justin, and I were best friends growing up, we even served together for a few years before he resigned so he could go have himself a family." John explained with a smile toward her. "This kid's a little hellion just like his old man."

The other man burst out laughing. "You're not so sweet and innocent yourself, old man." Seating himself, he relaxed back into his chair. "Are you enjoying the performance?"

Elizabeth glanced at John, who raised an eyebrow at her as he chewed a bite of something off their plate. Returning her attention to the other couple, she smiled. "Very much. It's beautiful…the dancers are quite talented."

"I agree." Helene nodded and leaned forward. "John has told us you have an interest in the theater."

"Yes, although it's the first time I've had…the opportunity to see anything in quite awhile." Elizabeth took a nervous sip of her wine and picked up a small piece of fruit.

"So I understand." Helene glanced at John then back at Elizabeth. "Will you and John be settling in Atlantis?"

"We haven't decided yet." John answered for Elizabeth as she took a bite of the fruit. "We'll be in Colorado for a little longer, then go from there."

"Have you had the chance to visit La Femme while you're in town?" Helene leaned toward Elizabeth. "You really must persuade John to send you while you're in town."

"La Femme?" Elizabeth blinked of all the time she'd spent in DC over her life time she'd never heard of the place.

"Yes it's a new spa in town, only been around for about a year now."

"Helene." Trevor groaned. "Elizabeth ignore her, please. For my financial state if for no other reason, as well as yours John."

"Trevor, one day at the spa is nothing compared to some of the things you've purchased. Besides I don't seem to recall you ever complaining after I've come home from a day at the spa all nice and relaxed." Helene teased then returned her attention to the other woman, leaning even closer as her voice dropped to an intimate level as she spoke to Elizabeth.

John watched the two women for a moment then looked at Trevor as the man touched his arm, his voice pitched low. "She's nervous?"

"Very. This is the first time we've been out socially since her…return." John matched the other man's vocal level.

"Helene will be good for her." Trevor smiled slightly. "As soon as she realized you were here, she wanted to come visit your box. I persuaded her to wait, hoping you would be here during the intermission."

John chuckled. "Elizabeth nearly bolted before the performance after she realized how many people were staring at us."

Trevor snorted. "Helene would love the attention." He glanced back at the women. "You may be financing a trip to that damned spa."

"Anything she'd like." John smiled as he watched Elizabeth speaking with the other woman. "She's taken to Helene despite the age difference, I'm not surprised."

"Helene will take care of her, she can be very protective." Trevor nodded then returned his attention to John. "So what's this rumor I hear about you having a kid?" Laughing John patted Trevor on the shoulder as he started telling Trevor all about Lucas, knowing he could trust the younger man to keep his mouth shut if the press came snooping around.

The two couples continued their conversations until a soft tone sounded and the lights flickered, causing Elizabeth to look up, startled, and John and Trevor to stand. "Ladies?" John held out his hand to Elizabeth.

"John, Elizabeth and I have decided that I will fetch her in the morning." Helene smiled at the other woman as they stood. "You and Trevor may entertain yourselves...just don't get arrested." She directed the last part towards John, who scowled.

"Jeeze you make one little mistake and it haunts you for the rest of your life." John mumbled under his breath. OK so maybe stealing the principal's car, dismantling it, and trying to re-mantle it in the guys office all because they'd gotten bored one weekend - try being the key word there, the car had only been about half way re-mantled when they'd been caught - hadn't been the smartest thing John and Justin had done in their youth.

"You don't mind, do you?" Elizabeth questioned. "Helene seems to think that no trip to DC is complete without a trip to the spa."

"Whatever you'd like." He brushed a kiss across her cheek. "If you wish to go, you shall."

"I'll take care of her John." Helene tucked her arm through Trevor's. "Ask him, I'm quite protective."

"And, I'd like to, unless you had plans for us." Elizabeth relaxed slightly. She'd taken a liking to the other woman, Helene had not asked about her time with the Genii, although she clearly knew about it. She'd treated Elizabeth not as someone who was to be questioned, or as someone who'd been through something very few others had survived, but simply as another woman out for a night on the town with their husband. There was also something genuine about the woman, and based on both her intuition and the fact that John had selected this couple to sit with, Elizabeth felt comfortable with her.

"No, I'd thought we could just wait and see what tomorrow would bring." He smiled at the other couple. "Perhaps you would like to join us for breakfast before disappearing for the day?"

"Eight thirty tomorrow?" Trevor returned the smile and sighed. "Then I can enlighten you to how much my wife will convince yours to spend tomorrow, and we can spend the day discussing our future bankruptcies."

"At our hotel." John nodded, then led Elizabeth out of the salon, the other couple following, then turning to go to their box. "You didn't feel pressured into going, did you?"

"No." Elizabeth paused as an usher opened the door to their box then continued as she stepped inside. "I liked them, and you trust them or we wouldn't have gone over to sit with them."

"Indeed I do." He led her back around to the couch and waited as she sat and moved into his arms, leaning against him as they faced the stage. "I've gone to Trevor lots of times over the years just to talk, he may have only been fifteen at the time, but I don't think I would have survived losing you if he hadn't been there for me. The guys back in Atlantis tried to help but they were dealing with the same kinds of things I was. And Trevor's come to me numerous times in his life when there was no one else he thought he could talk too, especially when his dad pasted away a few years ago. I became friends with Helene along the way."

Gaining a whole new level of respect and liking for Trevor, Elizabeth stayed silent as the curtain raised, the second half starting.


	20. Chapter 20

Following the performance, John tucked Elizabeth's hand through his arm as they followed an usher through the darkened corridors toward the backstage area. "We can go back if you're tired." He murmured into her ear. "It's been a long evening."

"No, I'm fine." Elizabeth smiled at him. "It's been a lovely evening, and I'd like to visit backstage since we were invited."

"Alright." He brushed a kiss across her cheek as the usher held a door open. Nodding at the young man as they passed him, John smiled. "Thank you."

"My pleasure sir." Returning the smile, he waited until they'd passed through the door before closing it behind them.

"John!" A woman, a slight hint of a French accent, moved through the group gathered backstage and approached them, her hands outstretched. "What a wonderful surprise to have you attend tonight." Grasping his hands, she kissed both his cheeks, then turned to Elizabeth and repeated the action. "And you must be his companion. We are honored to have you here tonight."

"Thank you." Surprised at the warm greeting, Elizabeth blinked down at the petite woman. "The company is wonderful, I truly enjoyed to night's performance."

"Well now that you have attended, perhaps you can convince this one to avail himself of his box more often." She frowned at John. "We do like a full house on opening night you know."

"I've been busy." He nodded his head in a brief apology. "However, be assured that we will attend on as regular a basis as our schedules allow."

"Good." Her gaze moved back to Elizabeth. "You look confused, you did not realize John is one of our most supportive patrons?"

"No," Elizabeth shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry…I've been out of touch for some time."

"And now you're not." John slid his arm around her waist. "Madame Dupont, my wife Elizabeth Sheppard."

"Your…" this time she blinked in surprise before recognition set in. "Ah…it is in her name?"

"Indeed." He smiled. "She was a dancer when she was younger, it seemed appropriate."

The director's eyes moved back to Elizabeth, scrutinizing for a moment before narrowing. "You danced? Where did you receive your training?"

Confused by the conversation and the questions, Elizabeth answered without thinking, "I didn't really have any formal training."

The woman's lips twitched. "You have always had that color hair?"

Elizabeth's confusion grew as she pressed closer to John. "My hair?"

"Madame?" John interjected with a frown, his arm tightening around Elizabeth's waist.

The other woman burst out laughing. "You were Elizabeth…something else…when you went to St. Louis. Many years ago."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock at the statement before she answered, caught off guard again. "Weir."

"Jonathan Sheppard," the woman finally got her laughter under control. "Do you not realize what you have done?"

"No," he shook his head, frowning. "And I don't see what Elizabeth's past has to do with it."

"Many years ago at a dance competition in St. Louis, an unknown dancer competed and won an unprecedented two categories, with a combined score that has rarely been seen since. I," she dramatically touched her chest, "had been predicted to win at least one of them. Instead, a little unknown won. I continued to dance, pushing myself harder and never taking anything for granted again, and eventually ended up as director of the ballet here. Then, when we decide to renovate, you, a benefactor with little interest in the ballet except to support out of your love for someone whom you refused to name at the time, stepped in to become one of our leading supporters. And the woman you love is the dancer I hadn't expected."

"You remember me dancing?" Elizabeth blinked again. "All those years ago, I couldn't have been more than 18?"

"Indeed I do." The woman raised an arched eyebrow. "You never danced competitively again?"

"No," shaking her head, Elizabeth tightened her grip on John's arm. "I'd only done it to help pay my college tuition that year."

"Amazing." She breathed out, "you had such a talent. I can only hope you are as good at what you are doing now as you were a dancer."

"Oh believe me, she is." John smiled. "I hadn't told her about the scholarship."

"Scholarship?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"He has not only assisted us in the renovation of the theater, but also sponsors at least one dancer from out of the country each year." Dupont smiled. "And assists with their travel plans when necessary."

"It is but a small bit of support for an artistic group that has been in existence for so many years." John dipped his head. "I'm sure you would have suggested it, had you known."

"I think it's wonderful." Elizabeth kissed him lightly then turned back to Dupont. "I think I remember you, from back then. You were so…experienced. You knew so much, seemed so much older."

"Than you small time dancers." Dupont teased. "I've since changed my opinion."

"It was so different from anything I'd ever imagined." Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"I've still got the videos somewhere in our library, if you've lost yours." The woman chuckled, "I utilize recordings from the past years as reference."

"I'd like to see them sometime." John interjected with a raised eyebrow. "In all the years I've known Elizabeth I've never actually seen her dance, not even at formal events."

"We'll set something up." Dupont smiled and laughed softly at Elizabeth's face. "Later. For now, please feel free to mingle. I believe Victoria is around here somewhere…" She glanced around then nodded. "I'll send her over."

"It was a pleasure to meet you…again." Elizabeth smiled at the woman as she glided away.

"Here," taking a glass from a tray held by a passing waiter, John handed it to Elizabeth. "Are you all right?"

"Just a bit overwhelmed." She took a sip and shivered slightly, causing him to slide an arm around her. "I'm all right. Tell me about the scholarship?"

"I wanted to do something…anything," he admitted softly, guiding her toward a cluster of people. "One day Helene mentioned something about the ballet renovating, and how they were looking to return it to one of the premier troupes on the planet. I always privately associated dance with you, so contacted the ballet, and ended up funding scholarships and occasional travel, aimed at bringing promising dancers here from around the world."

Stopping, Elizabeth swung around to face him, her free hand lifting to caress his cheek. "For me?" He nodded slowly and she leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

"Colonel!" A petite blonde, still in a dance costume moved towards them. "You came!"

"Hello Victoria." He smiled at her as Elizabeth turned toward the girl. "You danced beautifully."

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged herself. "I still can't believe I'm here."

"You earned your position." John nodded. "Victoria, this is my wife, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Victoria, our scholarship recipient this year."

"Ma'am." The girl dipped her head slightly. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Elizabeth tilted her head slightly. "Where did you dance before you came here?" She hadn't quite been able to place the girl's accent.

"Tuvalu, it's a small island in the Pacific." She smiled again. "I grew up there. And now I'm here."

"So you are." John returned the smile.

* * *

Several hours later, John rolled over in bed and frowned sleepily when he didn't feel Elizabeth next to him. Lifting his head John glanced around the room, finally catching sight of Elizabeth out on the balcony. Rolling out of bed, pulling his robe on, John made his way out onto the balcony, and perched on the chaise lounge next to Elizabeth, his hand gently touching her cheek.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth sleepily blinked up at him as he smiled down at her. Moving over slightly, she reached up and caught his hand, pulling him closer to her.

"I suppose this means you want to stay out here?" Chuckling, he settled onto the cushions, smiling as she nestled into him, her fingers tightening on the collar of his robe.

"Nice out. Peaceful." She murmured into his neck. Her hand ran up around his neck as she pulled his face toward hers. After a gentle kiss, she released him with a soft sigh.

"We should get some sleep." His thumb stroked her cheekbone.

"We should get some rest." Elizabeth smiled and ran her hand along his side to the belt of his robe. "Relax some. We already slept some."

One eyebrow raised as she tugged at the tie. "So we did," John began before breaking off as she slid over him with a soft laugh.

Later, as the sun slowly rose, John opened his eyes to see Elizabeth gazing at him, her hand absently caressing his chest. Watching her, he realized that she once again had that contemplative look in her eyes that he'd noticed when she didn't realize he was watching her. One that encompassed a range of emotions varying from disbelief that she was where she was to hope, with a tinge of fear that she wasn't truly free from captivity. When she shuddered slightly, he tightened his grip on her waist. "Liz?"

"Hmm?" She blinked at him, her eyes focusing on his face. "What?"

"What were you thinking, just now." Moving his hand up her back underneath the robe he'd pulled over them after they'd made love, he gently stroked her back. When she simply shook her head slightly and dropped her eyes so he couldn't see her face, John sighed and lifted her chin with his other hand. "It's all right, you can tell me."

Elizabeth looked at him for a long moment then echoed his sigh with a soft one of her own as she rolled to stare up at the sky. "Do you know why I came out here?"

"You need the open space?" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "The air?"

"Something like that." She lifted a hand and gestured toward the sky. "We weren't allowed to be out at night unless there was an emergency. And even at that, the lights were so bright you couldn't see anything. I'd always taken the stars for granted, even on Atlantis, no matter how bad it was, we could go outside and see, breathe…" Letting her arm drift back down over her head, she gently stroked John's cheek while she continued. "To be out here, with you…the air, the stars…" she blinked, "even the sun rising. I could never take those things for granted again. To not know if we would wake up…or if we did, to not know if we would survive to go back to sleep…"

"You're safe now." He turned his head and kissed the hand that rested against his cheek. "To see the stars, to go to sleep, to wake up…"

"I know." Elizabeth's lips moved into a slight smile. "And then I see you, and sometimes I'm afraid it's just a dream, that if I close my eyes you'll be gone and when I wake up, I'll be back there."

"And every time you think that, I'm going to reassure you that you are no longer there, that we are here together, and we will make new dreams together." John moved slightly so he could see her face. "Close your eyes." She blinked then slowly obeyed. Waiting until her eyes were shut, he gently kissed her, finishing with several light brushes of his lips against hers. "Now open them." He smiled. "I'm still here."

"So you are." She whispered, turning on her side to face him and pressing against him. "And so am I." She was silent for several minutes, "I want to go home...back to Atlantis."

"You sure?" John cupped Elizabeth's face looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, that's one thing I'm positive about. I'm not sure about the rest...what job I'll be doing down the road from now, but that can wait until I'm ready, right now all I care about is being home again."

"Than that's were we'll go." John pulled Elizabeth in to a loving passionate kiss, before letting her snuggle back into his side as they both watched the sun rise higher in the sky.

End?

* * *

A/N: OK honestly we don't know, we could always come back and play with this little universe we created. This just seemed like a good ending point to us, and since the Holidays are coming up and we both have big projects coming up in some of our classes when we go back to school after the holiday break, neither one of us is going to be able to seriously write anything for awhile, maybe the odd one-shot here and there, but probably nothing long term. And we didn't think it fair to leave you hanging for who knows how long before we can get back to writing again.

In the mean time if any of you feel like maybe you'd like to pick up where this story left off or do a spin off or something like that feel free to, just let us know first. We'd be interested to see where you guys would take this story.


End file.
